Like Black on Black
by VenusEnvyy
Summary: They loved each other, or at least that's how it started. Now she couldn't tell. Rating may change to M for later chapters, and summery may change.
1. Chapter 1

First of all I would like to thank Catz-Soul, Sarah Urashima, psychochickie, Catatonic Inspiration, and GigiandMad for their OCs. =D

Anyway, this story is going to have OCs, and some of the cannons in it might be kind of OOC at times. So just saying, I warned you. I have no idea how to start this story.

* * *

She loved him, and he loved her. Or at least that's how it started. Now, she couldn't tell. She used to be able to read him like a book. He didn't care if she was perfect and he didn't care how she looked. He loved her for her, but now she couldn't tell. She felt distant from him, and sometimes she barely even saw him. She wished desperately for things to go back to the way they used to be, but it never happened. Several times she wanted to give up, but her will would not let her. She still loved him, but she wasn't entirely sure. She couldn't tell. To everyone else their relationship seemed flawless. People compared it to a diamond, just like she had to be. She had to be a diamond for him. Everything about her had to be perfect, but she knew that a diamond was fake unless it had flaws. She had several flaws, but she wasn't a diamond. She didn't see herself that way. Did he? She couldn't tell. She just wanted to please him. She didn't know what her old self was, she had forgot. She also didn't know her purpose, so she decided to abide by his rules, and do whatever she could to please him. It wasn't that hard considering that it seemed like he barely even noticed her anymore. Or did he? She really couldn't tell.

Dokuro woke up. She looked around the room adorned in black, white, and red. She missed waking up to golden eyes and white strips, but she got used to waking up alone in a half empty bed. Dokuro tiredly got out of bed, and got ready for the day. Everyday was the same. Boring and unproductive. Everyday she wished for something, anything to happen, but nothing did. Dokuro yawned after stepping out of the shower then she changed her clothes. She walked back into the master bedroom from the master bathroom and looked at the messy bed wondering if she should fix it or not. She didn't want to do it wrong. Just as she was about to fix it, she heard a knock at the bedroom door. She walked over to answer it.

"Good morning Mrs. Mary Cade," she said. The maid giggled a little making her brown eyes shine. She walked in wearing a simple maid outfit with the signature Death City skull on it.

"Please, I'm one year younger than you. You don't have to call me Mrs.," she said tugging at one of her own short black curls. Dokuro smiled a bit.

"Sorry, but I just feel obligated to," She said. Mary smiled as she started fixing the bed. "No, you don't have to do that, I was just about to."

"It's my job," Mary said. Dokuro smiled at her and nodded. She decided to leave the room. She walked out into the hallway and noticed that all of the pictures were neat and symmetrically balanced with each other. She sighed. There was probably more time in her husband fixing one of those picture than there was of their last conversation. She wondered what he saw her as. She could remember a time where she woke up happy every morning to a beautiful face and a warm body. She remembered actually helping making things symmetrical. She remembered going to Shibusen and times when her husband would go visit her during the day. She missed the days when they would spend most of their time just laying in bed. She also missed him just staying home with her. She missed when he would call her to tell her that he was going on missions that would take longer than they were suppose to. But now she just stays home by herself with Mary and a few other workers. Sometimes it felt like they didn't even live in the same house, because he started doing a lot more missions than normal, and end up staying at one of their vaction homes with his weapons. She knew for a fact that there was no affair going on, or that's what she hoped at least. Most of the time it seemed as if she was his daughter with the way he treated her. Dokuro wanted it all to end. She was going to try to push herself on him more the next chance she got. Dokuro felt herself getting lost in her thoughts.

"Mrs. Death?" Mary Cade said. Dokuro snapped out of it realizing that she had just been standing there the whole time.

"Yes?" she said looked at the maid. Mary smiled.

"I'm just wondering if you were alright," she said, Dokuro nodded.

"Thank you, and please don't call me Mrs. Death," she said.

* * *

Ashton walked through Death City feeling rather bored. Her father was working. He never really had much time for her, and her mother died while giving birth to her, so she was all alone most of the time. She barely got attention from her father, and he rarely ever paid any attention to the things that she did. So it really didn't matter what she did. That was one of the reasons why she was able to walk around the city alone and not have to worry about getting in trouble. Right now, she was looking for a way to occupy her time, but since she was just nine, there wasn't much that she could do. She walked into Death Robbins. Being a child her age, ice cram always helped her boredom. She stood behind a mother with long sandy blond hair and green eyes wearing jeans and a button up blouse with her toddler who had white hair and green eyes. The mother was conversing with someone on her phone. Being as curious as she was, Ashton listened in on her conversation.

"...No, we're at Death Robbins," the mother said "...Well, tell Lord Death I said thank you and time off would be great...but his wife's home all day why would he need another maid?" Ashton perked up at that. A job as a maid would be fun and easy! "Well, tell him I don't know anyone...whatever Soul, bye," the mother said hanging up. Ashton tapped her on the back. The mother turned around and smiled at her.

"Why, hello there," she said.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but hear, does Lord Death need a maid?" she asked. The mother nodded.

"Yes," she said still smiling. Ashton smirked.

"Thank you!" she said turning around and walking out the store. Maka turned her attention back to her daughter wondering why the little girl wanted to know that.

* * *

Dokuro tiredly sat down on the couch in the living room. Mary Cade started dusting in there, but she sneezed continuously because she's allergic to dust. She was thinking about arranging the plates and silverware in the kitchen, but she had decided against it. Even though she was a great maid, she was very clumsy. She looked at Dokuro with a hint of sorrow in her eyes. She did feel sorry for the girl, but she didn't feel sorry at the fact that she wasn't aggressive enough. She did see her try to make things better, but she needed to assert herself more. She thought that Dokuro needed to get mad and angry. Her husband won't take her seriously otherwise. Thinking about him, even though she thinks badly of him sometimes, Mary knew that she had to thank him. A while back, he and his two weapons had saved her from a pre-kishin. He took her in and she was a student at DWMA. She learned to be a great meister and control her wavelength. Now she works for him as a maid, and he had changed a lot. Mary Cade sighed and sat next to Dokuro.

"So, how has everything been lately?" she asked. Dokuro shrugged.

"It's been the same...you know you really shouldn't be dusting," she said with concern in her voice. Mary Cade stood up, knowing that Dokuro needed to get out of the Manor. She left the living room, and returned with some envelops.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked. Dokuro nodded.

"Sure," she said.

"Can you bring these letters to Lord Death?" she asked. Dokuro hesitantly nodded.

"Okay?" she said a little unsure, grabbing the envelops from Mary and then getting her car keys. Halfway out of the living room she turned back around.

"Do you think I'll be interrupting anything?" she asked. Mary Cade smiled.

"Trust me, you won't," she said. Dokuro turned back around and stared walking. She walked to her car and got in. Dokuro was very very lucky to have Mary Cade. She felt that she just might go mad without her. Mary had helped her through several times in the past. She let her vent to her, she listened to her problems, and she was very understanding. Mary Cade was one of the reasons why she aimed to want to make her relationship better, because Mary helped her will decided to never give up.

* * *

Ashton fields dropped to the ground as she finally made it up the long stairway to DWMA. After the long trip she hoped that all of it was worth while. Ashton walked through inside of Shibusen. There where students there giving her funny looks. It was too late to have been the start of school, so it was probably a time in between classes. She ignored the looks that she was given and decided to start looking for Lord Death. Where was he? She needed to find someone to ask for directions, but she didn't want to ask a student, she wanted to ask a staff member. Although tired from the long flight of stairs outside, she took another flight of stairs inside. There seemed to be more people on the second floor. She noticed a guy with a stitched up lab coat and a screw through his head. She would have asked him, but she was a little afraid of him. She also noticed a guy that looked like a zombie. Wait, he was a zombie. Seeing that, Ashton ran down the nearest hallway. She sighed and looked down it. At the end of it, she saw a tall women with one dark violet eye visible and dark blue shaggy straight but wavy hair. She was wearing a dark blue jacket over a white t-shirt, a black frilly skirt that went below her knee, black converse, and black fingerless gloves. Ashton approached the women eying her black eye patch with a Death City skull on it over her right eye.

"Excuse me?" Ashton said. The women looked down at her.

"Yes," she said. Ashton felt a little nervous.

"Do you know where Lord Death is?" she asked.

"He's probably in the Death Room. Do you need to see him?" the women asked. Ashton nodded.

"Yes, but I don't know where the Death Room is," she said. The women smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you," she said. Ashton sighed in relief and followed the women out of the hallway and up another flight of stairs.

"Thank you so much Miss," she said. The women giggled a bit.

"No problem," she said. Ashton looked around at the school, it was so neat, so...symmetrical. She really did like the design for it, maybe her father would let her go to school there one day. She sighed thinking about it. Her father wanted her to go to Law School to be a lawyer just like him one day, but she really wanted to be a meister. I seemed ten times for fun.

"What's this school like?" she asked the women.

"Well, you learn lots of different things. If you're a meister you learn how to fight and handle a weapon. If you're a weapon you learn how to amplify your meister's wavelength in battle. You also learn the study of souls, and there's also math, science, gym, English, and much more," she said. Ashton smiled.

"That sounds fun," she said. After much walking they made it to the Death Room.

"Thank you so much," Ashton said.

"No problem," the women said. Raven Knightwell watched as the little girl walked into the Death Room after being granted permission to enter, she couldn't have been anymore than ten. She wondered what the little girl could possibly want with Lord Death. From the sounds of it maybe she wants to be a student. Raven smirked at an idea. Eavesdropping was always a possibility.

* * *

I hoped you liked this so far.

Please review. It will help me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reviewing!

* * *

Death the Kid, now known as Lord Death was in the Death room. However he was not alone. The day hadn't been unusual for anyone at Shibusen. Everything had pretty much played it's coarse. Like normally Kid was in the Death room with Sarah. They were watching a meister/weapon pair doing a very dangerous mission that involved a witch, and Sarah was growing very bored, so she decided to annoy Kid.

"Hey Kid, what are you doing?" Sarah asked in a sing song voice. Kid sighed.

"Please don't call me that," he said. Sarah shrugged.

"Why not? I'm your friend aren't I?" she asked.

"My friends don't even call me that," he said. Sarah nodded.

"Some of them do, but not to your face. Does your wife call you that?" she asked. Kid sighed again.

"Shouldn't you be doing your job?" he asked. Sarah shrugged.

"You hired me so that you didn't have to spend that much time over here. You don't even have to be here right now because of me, and yet you spend most of your time in the Death Room," she said.

"You should still be doing your job," Kid said. Sarah sighed looking back to the mirror.

"You know what Kid? I think you need to get laid. When was the last time that you had sex with your wife?" she asked. Kid blushed.

"I-I'm not telling you that!" he said. Sarah put a hand on her chin looking professional.

"That long, huh?" she said. Kid blushed even more.

"Why don't you take an early break?" Kid said. Sarah nodded and started walking away.

"Good idea," she called over her shoulder. Kid sighed once she left. He felt a soul just outside of the Death room, and he let it in. Across the long hallway of guillotines Ashton was slowly walking in. She felt a bit nervous. She had never met Lord Death. She really wanted the maid job to end her boredom. Was she too young for it? No, she didn't think so. She didn't even want to be paid. She just wanted an easy time killer, and what better way than to clean someone else's house? Her father had gotten a maid for them, and when she tried to be of help, she was just constantly told that she was getting in the way, but cleaning your own house is boring anyway. Ashton had finally made it to the platform. She saw someone who looked too young to be Lord Death. Was he the new Lord Death? She always thought that he wore a mask. Well, she never really heard about him before, she just kind of assumed it.

"Hello, are you lost?" Kid asked looking down at her. Ashton swallowed hard.

"H-Hello, my name is Ashton Fields, and I'm here to apply for the maid's position," she said. Kid looked at the young girl weirdly.

"What are you talking about?" Kid asked. Ashton looked down.

"I heard that you were looking for a new maid for your house, and I wanted to take the position," she said. Kid looked at her. She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless top with spaghetti straps that go around her upper chest and neck. She was also wearing a pair of jean shorts and black flip flops. She looked up with big blackish blue eyes and tugging on one of her shoulder length grayish black high up pig tails. Her eyes peaked out of spiky and messy bangs. Kid sighed.

"No," he said. Ashton frowned.

"Why not!" she whined.

"First of all. You're too young, and secondly your bangs are asymmetrical," he said. Ashton pouted.

"I'm not too young, and you don't even have to pay me! And I can fix my bangs," she said. Kid shook his head. He felt another soul outside of the death room, and he let it in.

"Sorry, but no. You should go home, your parents are probably worried about you," he said. Ashton shook her head.

"My mom's dead, and my dad is always working since he's a lawyer. He doesn't care what I do! And I'm so bored!" she complained.

* * *

Dokuro walked through the halls of Shibusen going towards the Death Room. It had been a long while since she last had come here, and she was very nervous. Come to think of it, it had been awhile since she last had a decent conversation with her husband. She sighed as she walked through the hallways. She remembered going to Shibusen when she was younger. She started out in the NOT class, then she was transferred to the EAT class. She had met Kid before she was an EAT student though. She really didn't talk to him that much during their school years. She did remember dancing with him at one of Shibusen's many dances. Dokuro was heavily lost in her thoughts. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, so she hit the wall face first. She landed on the ground and her hand went straight to her head. "OW," she lowly muttered. She sat up and saw that she was outside of the Death Room, but what she was surprised to see was someone very familiar with their head on the door. She smiled and walked over.

"You know, that doesn't work," Dokuro said looking at Raven. Raven looked to where the voice had come from. She smiled when she saw Dokuro.

"Hey!" she said hugging her "I haven't seen you in a while." Dokuro smiled and hugged her back.

"Yea, I miss coming over here," she said. Raven giggled.

"I guess Lord Death's been keeping you all to himself," she said winking. Dokuro sadly smiled and looked down a bit. Raven looked at her a little bit worried. She didn't know the situation between Dokuro and Kid.

"Something like that," Dokuro said. Raven smiled at her.

"So, did you come to visit?" she asked. Dokuro shook her head.

"No, I'm actually here to bring something to Kid," she said "umm...is he busy or something?" Raven shook her head.

"Nope, actually some little girl went in to see him. I have no idea why though. That's why I'm listening in," she said. Dokuro giggled

"Well have fun," she said knocking on the door to the Death Room. "Bye," she said entering after being granted permission to enter.

"Tell me what's going on in there," Raven called as Dokuro closed the door. Dokuro sighed once the door was closed. She was happy to see Raven again. She walked down the long hallway of guillotines. She heard voices, so she suspected that Kid probably wasn't alone. As she got closer to the platform, she could make out people. She blushed a little when she saw her husband. As pathetic as it was, she hadn't really seen him long enough in a while to look, no stare at him. She was surprised that someone like her could marry someone who looked like..._that. _She felt butterflies in her stomach from looking at his amazing features. She zoned out for a bit, but zoned back in when she noticed a whiny female voice. She noticed that there was also a little girl there. Was that the little girl that Raven was talking about?

"Pleeeaaasseeee," Ashton begged. Kid sighed.

"No," he said. Dokuro approached the platform and walked up the stairs.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked. Ashton and Kid turned to her, with the latter being a little surprised.

"Dokuro? What are you doing here?" he asked. Dokuro smiled a little.

"Mary asked me to bring these letters to you," she said handing him the letters. Ashton looked at Dokuro confused.

"I could have got them when I got home," Kid said. Dokuro looked down a bit.

"I-I know, but I wanted to come visit you," she said. Kid shrugged.

"Well, you can go home now," he said. Dokuro sadly nodded. She turned away to leave, but Ashton tugged on her arm.

"Hello Miss," she said smiling at her. Dokuro smiled back.

"Hi cutie," she said "who are you?"

"My name is Ashton fields," she said "I'm here to apply for the maid position at Lord Death's manor," she said.

"Aren't you a little young?" she asked then she looked up at Kid, "What about Mary?" she asked. Kid shrugged.

"Mary's fine, we just need another one," he said, "I don't expect _you _to do any work." Dokuro felt a little hurt by that, but she turned her attention to Ashton.

"No, I'm really bored. And my dad's always at work, and my mom died giving birth to me," she said. Dokuro smirked, although she still felt moved by the girls story.

"That sounds like someone I know," she said meaning Kid, but he didn't seem get the reference.

"I really want the job," Ashton said. Dokuro looked at Kid.

"Awww, why not, Kid?" she asked, Kid shook his head.

"She'll do a lot more destruction than cleaning," he said. Dokuro frowned a bit.

"Come on. Because we already have a butler, cook, and gardener ,and with your tendencies there's barely any work for Mary to do, so there's barely anything she'd have to do, meaning she won't mess anything up. Please," Dokuro said. Kid sighed.

"Fine, but just so you'll leave me alone," he said. Ashton jumped up happily.

"Yay!" she yelled. Dokuro smiled sadly.

"Alright," she said "Come on, Ashton. I'll show you where Gallow's Mansion is."

* * *

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Strengthx3 and psycochickie for reviewing! They were funny! XD

Anyway...

* * *

Dokuro walked out of the Death room with Ashton following her. Raven wasn't there anymore, so Dokuro suspected that she was teaching. Dokuro sighed from exhaustion. That went...a little worse than expected. Did Kid really think she was useless? He didn't use those words exactly, but from the sounds of it the answer was yes. She didn't mind if she had to do house work. She already helped a lot as it was, because she had nothing else to do. And did Kid not want her there? She was more than curious now. Was she asymmetrical? Is that the reason why all of this was happening? It couldn't be. She made sure she perfectly symmetrical every second of everyday, but did it matter now? Maybe she was just annoying. Dokuro groaned from her thoughts, she would love to ask Kid why he was that way to her, but it would be too...awkward. She really didn't feel comfortable around him anymore, and that wasn't good. They were married after all.

"Miss?" Ashton said. Dokuro looked down at her.

"Yes?" she asked,

"I was just wondering, what should I call you?" she asked. Dokuro smiled at her.

"You can call me Dokuro," she said. Ashton looked a little confused, then she shook her head 'no'.

"I'm going to be a maid at your house, so I think I'll call you Mrs. Death. You are Lord Death's wife ,right? Not his girlfriend?" she asked. Dokuro nodded.

"Yes, I'm his wife, but I'd rather you not call me that," she said. Ashton nodded.

"Okay, I'll call you Miss Dokuro then," she said. Dokuro and Ashton continued to walked through Shibusen, then out of nowhere, the same lady who was at Death Robbins rounded the corner with her toddler. The lady stopped.

"Hello Dokuro," she said. Dokuro smiled nervously at her.

"Hi Maka," she said. Ashton looked at Maka and smiled happily, Dokuro on the other hand wanted the conversation to end soon. She didn't know Maka very well, or any other of Kid's close friends other than Liz and Patty. She tried though, for Kid's sake.

"Have you seen Soul? Abigail and I are going to visit him," she said. Dokuro shook her head, then looked at the little girl peaking from behind her mom's legs. Maka was a teacher at Shibusen, but she hadn't been teaching ever since she had her daughter.

"No," Dokuro said "I was just here to bring something to Kid, and I met this little girl right here." she said motioning to Ashton.

"Hello!" Ashton said "I saw you at Death Robbins today! Thank you for the information," she said. Maka smiled at her.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise! Nice to see you," she said. Ashton giggled.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Maka, but we have to go," Dokuro said "Bye."

"Bye!" Ashton called as her and Dokuro started walking away.

"Bye," Maka called. Dokuro sighed. She had made it through without it being completely awkward. Ashton and Dokuro walked outside of DWMA. They walked down the stairs, and then finally made it to Dokuro's car.

"Shotgun!" Ashton called running to the front seat. Dokuro giggled.

"Okay," she said. When they got in the car Ashton had a huge smile on her face.

"Is Gallows Mansion a long way from here?" she asked. Dokuro shrugged.

"Not really, but it's on the outskirts of the city," she said. Ashton nodded.

"I see," she said "Is it nice living alone with the person you love?" she asked. Dokuro started driving. She was at a loss for words, so she gave the obvious answer. Ashton was very young after all.

"Yep," she said. Ashton smiled.

"I can't wait until I'm married, and have someone to love me very very much," she said. Dokuro sighed.

"It is an experience like any other, I'll tell you that," she said. Ashton gave a dreamy look.

"I can't wait!" she said "So, how did you meet Lord Death?" she asked. Dokuro thought for a minute. It had been so long ago, but she couldn't help but remember that day. She had to admit it, when she had first met Kid, if someone had told her that she was going to marry him one day, she would not have believed them.

"Well..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Dokuro heavily panted. She wasn't even halfway through! If she couldn't even make it to the academy, then what would make her think that she could survive a day there. She collapsed on the ground. She felt as if she was going to throw up. Her whole body hurt. Maybe she should just go home. She had been wanting to transfer to Shibusen for a long time, and she was finally able to do it. She was going to be a meister in the NOT class, but how was she suppose to handle a weapon, if she couldn't even make it to the school. Dokuro let her head fall back. She was laying down with her knees bent panting. Her head hurt and she could barely feel anything. She put her arm over her eyes and closed them. Transferring to Shibusen was starting to feel like a bad idea... After a few seconds of trying to catch her breath, she decided to go home. She moved her arms from her eyes and looked up at the sun. It sure turned to a two-toned beautiful gold color. After she finally gained back her sanity, that had slipped away from her while she was going up the stairs, she noticed that it wasn't the sun that she was looking at, but the eyes of a person. A male to be exact. She picked up her head immediately and sat up. Was she staring this whole time?

"Are you okay?" he asked. Dokuro couldn't really hear him, but that was because she wasn't paying attention. She was busy staring at him, and she was starring hard. He was wearing black pants and a white button up long sleeve shirt underneath a black jacket with white on it and a skull clip. He had black hair and three white stripes on the left side that went about halfway, and of course two-toned beautiful gold eyes. His overall appearance was..._hot._

"What did you say?" the teen asked looking down at her. Dokuro blushed. Did she really just say that out loud?

"Umm...it's hot outside," she said trying to cover it up. The boy nodded.

"Yes, it is...are you alright?" he asked repeating his question somewhat. Dokuro nodded.

"Err...yea..a little, I was just on my way home," she said. The boy looked at her curiously.

"Did you even go in the academy yet?" he asked. Dokuro blushed, this time from embarrassment.

"No, I couldn't make it up the stairs," she said. The boy smiled at her.

"Well, you shouldn't go home," he said. Then out of nowhere, he picked her up bridal style "I'll bring you. My name is Death The Kid." Dokuro blushed again. Good thing she was wearing shorts.

"Umm...thank you...My name is Dokuro Soheart," she said still a little surprised by him picking her up.

"Is this your first day?" Kid asked. Dokuro nodded.

"yea," she said. Kid nodded.

"I can tell," he said "don't worry, you'll get used to it." Dokuro smiled a little.

"I hope so. You make it look so easy," she said looking down at the steps. Kid smiled. Dokuro blushed at it.

"That's because it is," he said.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"Yea, that's pretty much it," Dokuro said. They were just two blocks away from Gallows Manor.

"Awww, that's such a cute story! Did you ever tell him that you weren't actually talking about the temperature when you said hot?" Ashton asked. Dokuro shook her head.

"No, but it doesn't matter anyway," she said. Ashton's eyes got wide.

"Of course it matters! He'll think it's so cute when you tell him," she said. Dokuro shook her head. 'Kid probably doesn't even remember how we met,' Dokuro thought.

"We're here," Dokuro said. Ashton smiled as they came through the gates. It was like a miniature Shibusen, but the color black was seen a lot, and there were guillotines and hangmen outside.

"It looks so cool! My father would never allow me to put things like that in our front yard," she said with a pout.  
Dokuro giggled at it.

"If you were my daughter I would never be able to say 'no' to a face like that," she said. Ashton turned towards her.

"Do you have any children?" she asked. Dokuro shook her head.

"No, anyway let's go inside, I'll introduce you to Mary," she said. The thought of children did sound nice though.

* * *

I wished I could have done longer chapters, but football season has prevented it. Next week is Thanksgiving break, so hopefully I can get some long chapters in. =D

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to my two reviewers! XD

Anyway...

* * *

It had been quite an eventful day for everyone in Gallows Manor. After Ashton had met her fellow coworkers, she wanted to start cleaning immediately, so she did just that. Dokuro had been wondering, if her father truly didn't care where his daughter was or not. She decided to trust Ashton's judgements and not question it. Ashton was such a cute and hardworking little girl. Dokuro adored her. She had made living in Gallows Mansion a little better for her. Now it was twelve o'clock at night, and Dokuro was laying in bed alone, with what at first seemed like a passing thought. It didn't go away though. She continued to think about it, and after much thought she decided that it was what she wanted to do, but she couldn't do it without Kid's help. Dokuro wondered if he was back home yet. She sighed and she got out of bed to go check. She slowly walked to the bedroom door and opened it. Kid was nowhere in sight, but from the looks of it, some of the lights were on. Mary, who was the only worker at their house that lived with them, had long went to bed and turned off all of the lights in the mansion when doing so, so Kid had to be home. Dokuro walked around, looking for him. She was a bit nervous. How exactly was she going to ask him? Dokuro stopped walking. Maybe she should just give up. She was about to go back to the master bedroom, but she heard the familiar noise, of a painting being tampered with. She followed the sound downstairs to a hallway, and sure enough, Kid was there. Dokuro felt her heart beat faster. She took a deep breath and let it out, then she walked over to him.

"K-Kid?" she said. Just now noticing that she was there, Kid's eyes widened a bit for less than a second, but they never left the painting that he was fixing.

"What?" Kid asked. Dokuro blushed nervously.

"I...I have a question," she said. Kid sighed.

"Then ask, you don't have to tell me that," he said. Dokuro laced her fingers together behind her back and looked down.

"I-I want...no...errr...I uhhh...I w-want to...," Dokuro mumbled, then she mumbled something inaudible.

"I can't understand you," Kid said continuing to fix the painting. Dokuro sighed. She minus well let it out. I couldn't hurt, right.

"I want to have a baby," she said. At that, Kid's eyes widened very wide, and the painting slipped from his hands and onto the floor. Fortunately, it landed on it's backside, so the glass on it did not break. Dokuro smiled nervously.

"I...errr...can get you a pet?" Kid said. Dokuro shook her head.

"Kid, I don't think that's the same," she said. Kid sighed as he picked up the painting and put it back perfectly.

"No," he said. Dokuro frowned.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I don't need a reason," Kid said starting to walk away.

"But-"

"No," Kid said cutting Dokuro off. Dokuro just stood there, alone now in the hallway. She knew that was going to happen.

* * *

"Wait, you want children?" Mary asked sitting at the bar in the kitchen with Dokuro and Ashton. Dokuro shrugged.

"Well, I guess. I mean it seems like it would be fun, and it might bring Kid and I closer together," she said. Mary nodded.

"I see, but I think you need to get your S-E-X situation on track first," Mary said, spelling out the word 'sex' so that Ashton didn't understand. Ashton mouthed the letters then realized what word it was.

"I'm not that young you know," she said to Mary ,"Anyway, I think you and Lord Death would make beautiful children!" Dokuro smiled at her.

"Thank you," she said. Mary laughed a little.

"I guess you aren't that young," she said. Ashton nodded, then a knock was heard at the front door.

"I'll get it!" Ashton said in a sing song voice, then she retreated to answer the door. She walked-no ran to the entrance hall, and opened the door. A young women that was about 5'7 stood outside of it. She had long black hair in a high ponytail, with died fiery red bangs that just cover her left eye. Her eyes were golden, and her skin was pale. She was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie, dark blue jean shorts, and combat boots. She also had a spiked bracelet on her right wrist. The young women looked at Ashton and put one of her hands on her head.

"Don't tell me they already had children!" She complained. Ashton looked at her curiously.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked trying to be professional. The lady looked down at her and smiled.

"You take after Death The Kid don't you," she said adding more to Ashton's confusion ,"I'm looking for Mrs. Death." Ashton nodded then turned around.

"Follow me please," she said. The lady smirked, but she did as she was told. They walked into the kitchen where Dokuro and Mary were. Dokuro's eyes widened.

"Roxy!" she yelled getting up and hugging her, "I haven't seen you in ages!" Roxanne smiled.

"I know, but that's probably because Lord Death keeps you all to himself," she said winking. Dokuro nervously smiled. She thought about telling Roxanne about what had been going on with her and Kid, but she knew that she would flip.

"Yea, something like that," she said. Mary looked at Dokuro and sighed. Roxanne smiled.

"Mary!" she said "It's so good to see you." Mary smiled.

"You too, so how are you? Are you just visiting?" she asked. Roxanne shook her head.

"I'm actually moving back to the city," she said.

"That's great!" Dokuro said. Roxanne nodded.

"I know right. Anyway, it's nice to see how everything is going well for you, but I can't believe you didn't tell me that you had a child," she said. Dokuro, Mary, and Ashton, who had no idea on what was going on, looked at her confused.

"I didn't," Dokuro said. Roxanne titled her head.

"Really? Then who's that?" she asked pointing to Ashton. Ashton smiled.

"Hello! I'm Ashton Fields, I work here. Pleasure to meet you!" she said. Roxanne shook Ashton's hand and nodded. Then she turned to Dokuro with a questioning look. Dokuro shrugged.

"It's a long story," She said smiling. Time had progressed and it had gotten later. Dokuro and Roxanne were alone talking about past events in their partnership. Roxanne Pyrres was Dokuro's first and only partner. Roxanne was one of the reasons that Dokuro was transferred from the NOT class to the EAT one. Roxanne had met Dokuro in the library at Shibusen. They were both getting information for a report on witch Souls, and needed the same book. They decided to work together on their reports, because Roxanne was in the EAT class and Dokuro was in the NOT class and they had different teachers. They got to know each other, and as time passed they decided that they wanted to be partners since neither of them had one. The only problem was that they were apart of different classes. They decided to go talk to Lord Death about it. He had said that as long as Dokuro trained at being an exceptional meister, he could move her to the EAT class, so that they could be partners.

"I miss going on dangerous missions," Roxanne said. Dokuro nodded.

"Yea, we did have a lot of fun," she said.

"Yep, until you decided to be a traitor and spend most of your nights at Death The Kid's house," Roxanne said. Dokuro blushed.

"That was before I started going out with him. He was helping me, so that I could be a better meister," she said. Roxanne smirked.

"So that's what they're calling 'it' these days," she said. Dokuro playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yea...right," she said. Roxanne laughed a little.

"Well, it's a good thing that you made me a death scythe before you got all lovey dovey with Mr. Death," she said.

"Really, now?" Dokuro said. Roxanne nodded.

"I speak nothing but the truth," she said. Dokuro giggled.

"So that's what they're calling lying these days," she said. Roxanne giggled too.

"Don't take my phrases," she said then she got up and stretched "Well, it's getting late. Do you want to come over to my place to finish this reminiscing?" Dokuro smiled. Kid wouldn't notice that she was gone.

"Sure," she said.

* * *

Dokuro quietly walked into Gallows Mansion. It was four A.M. in the morning and she didn't want to wake Kid or Mary up. She made her way out of the entrance hall, to the stair case. She started walking up the stairs. She was happy that she got to catch up with her old partner. They were talking about doing a mission, for old times sake. They had agreed to do it, then they fell asleep. A few hours earlier, they woke up and Dokuro decided to go back home. Dokuro had made it to her and Kid's room door. She quietly opened it, and walked in. She shut her eyes as she closed the door and hoped that it wouldn't make any sounds. She quietly sighed in relief then opened her eyes. She looked at the bed and saw Kid sleeping. She blushed from it. Kid looked so cute and vulnerable when he was asleep. Dokuro quietly walked to her closet and quickly grabbed some night clothes. She shredded out of her clothes then put them on. Even though Kid was sleeping, it had been awhile since she was naked in front of him. Dokuro quietly got in bed. Kid was facing her, so she blushed. Since he was sleeping, Dokuro wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. She really missed cuddling with him. After no time at all, Dokuro fell asleep.

...

...

It was now a little after eight A.M. Dokuro woke up feeling a little cold. She looked to the spot next to her, and Kid was gone. She sighed as she laid on her back, still feeling a little tired. She lightly closed her eyes, but they shot open when she heard the shower running in the bathroom. Dokuro sat up in bed. She had been meaning to ask Kid something, but she wanted to wait for a moment where she could actually speak to him. She smiled as a thought passed in her mind. Maybe she should ask now. Who knows, the situation might even help out her relationship. Dokuro stretched as she got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She saw Kid's silhouette in the shower, so she stripped naked and walked to it. She took a deep breath and let it out, then she opened the shower door and stepped in.

"D-Dokuro!" Kid loudly said a bit surprised. Dokuro smiled at him and closed the door.

"Good morning, honey," she said. Kid's eyes were a little wider then usual. He zoned out as he starred at her body. How long had it been since he last had sex with her?

"Hey, Kid, I have a question to ask you," she said starring at Kid's eyes, although Kid's gaze was a lot lower than hers...

"C-Can't it wait?" he asked. Dokuro shrugged then nodded at something else.

"Oh yea, last time you told me to just ask," she said nodding again. Kid now looked higher.

"Now is not the time or place," he said. Dokuro sighed.

"I guess you're right," she said "well, I minus well shower while I'm in here." Dokuro turned around to grab some soap, but she was pushed against the shower wall. She blushed and moaned loudly as Kid grinded his hardened length against her. It had been awhile since they did anything. Dokuro continued to moan, but then Kid groaned from disappointment and stopped.

"Dammit, you probably missed your pill on purpose this month," he said then left the shower. Dokuro sighed. Maybe asking to have children was a bad idea.

* * *

Dokuro quickly ran down the stairs trying to get to Kid before he left. She didn't get to ask him her question. She made her way to the entrance hall, and sure enough Kid was about to leave.

"Kid!" she called. Kid turned to look at her.

"Yes?" he said. Dokuro smiled nervously.

"Umm...errr...Well, Roxanne moved back to Death City, and last night we were talking and wondering if...if you'd let us go on a mission," she said. Kid looked at her curiously.

"Roxanne's your old partner, right?" he asked. Dokuro nodded.

"Yea," she said.

"Is that where you were last night?" Kid asked. Dokuro nodded again.

"Yep," she said. So he had noticed. Kid sighed.

"Fine, but it's going to be an easy one," he said. Dokuro smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you," she said letting go. Kid opened the door to leave, but he stopped.

"I'm going to be coming home early, so please take your birth control pill," he said slightly blushing. Dokuro nodded as Kid left. Then she smiled. Looks like getting into the shower with him in the morning did work. But for how long?

* * *

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you Sarah Urashima, physcochickie, and Strengthx3 for reviewing! XD Luv ya!

Anyway...

* * *

Roxanne sighed as she tiredly walked to her house door after hearing a knock. It was fun catching up with her old partner. They were able to remissness on the old days. Roxanne remembered that day when she first met Dokuro. She was happy that she became her partner. For someone who started off as a NOT student, Dokuro had certainly come a long way. Roxanne rubbed her eyes, feeling very exhausted. She opened the door still dressed in her night clothes.

"Hey, we have to be at Shibusen, now," Dokuro said looking at Roxanne. Roxanne yawned.

"Why?" she asked. Dokuro smiled at her.

"So we can find out what mission we'll be doing," she said. The tired expression left from Roxanne's face.

"Really? That's good," she said, then she looked bored "Yea, I'm being sarcastic. Can't this wait until later?" she asked walking back into her house. Dokuro followed her and closed the door behind herself.

"Kid said we have to go, now," she said. Roxanne plopped down on the couch.

"Damn, are you still passive? You should be running the relationship by now. You are a women," she said. Dokuro sat down next to her.

"It's not that easy," she said looking at the floor. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Bull shit! Just say he won't be getting any if he doesn't do as you say," she said. Dokuro continued to look down, now nervous. Roxanne looked at her and sat up. "Don't tell me he's doing that to you!?" she said. Dokuro shook her head. Roxanne looked at her concerned. "Dokuro, what the hell is going on?" she asked. Dokuro shrugged.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said.

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me that it's nothing," Roxanne said with her voice full of worry and seriousness. Dokuro sighed then looked at Roxanne.

"Kid's been...kind of...neglecting me lately," she said a little unsure. Roxanne cocked an eyebrow. Then she faced forward closing her eyes, trying to keep her rage in.

"Define this neglect," she said.

"Well, I don't see him as often as I used to. He's not there where I wake up, sometimes he treats me like a child, and I have no idea when the last time we had sex was, but it's getting better. I think," Dokuro said. Roxanne sighed.

"Okay...okay," she said. Dokuro just looked at her curiously, then Roxanne shot up.

"That ungrateful little OCD BITCH!" she yelled "THE NERVE THREE STRIPES HAS!" She turned to Dokuro "How dare you not take care of this!" Dokuro shrugged.

"I...errr...don't know how?" she said unsure, a little scared of Roxanne. Roxanne took a death breath then let it out.

"Okay, I'm going to try to fix this," she said "but, you have to be more assertive." Dokuro hesitantly nodded.

"Okay, I guess," she said. Roxanne nodded.

"First off, we're going to be late, and if he bitches on you for it, bitch back!" she said.

* * *

Dokuro followed Roxanne up the stairs to Shibusen nervously. She knew that Kid would be pissed, because he wanted them to come hours ago, but she knew that he would be even more pissed, because Roxanne made her change her clothes to an asymmetrical outfit, saying 'that bastard is taking you for granted. You shouldn't be symmetrical for him.' Even her hair wasn't symmetrical! She knew that Kid would flip, then Roxanne would flip, Sarah would try to calm both of them down, and she would just be there wishing that she hadn't went along with it in the first place. Roxanne kept on saying that she needed to assert her dominance and that if Kid asked why she was asymmetrical, that she should tell him to fuck off. Of course, Roxanne was still mad at Kid when she had said that, so Dokuro didn't take it too seriously. She just hoped that she would still have a husband by the end of this day. After walking up the long flight of stairs, Dokuro and Roxanne entered DWMA. There were a lot of students buzzing around that day. Most of them seemed to be skipping class.

"This brings back so many memories," Roxanne said. Dokuro nodded still a bit lost in her thoughts. They walked to the Death Room and knocked once they got to the door. Soon after, they were granted permission to enter, and they did, with Roxanne mumbling something along the lines of 'they should have just entered without permission.' Dokuro sighed. It was going to be a long day. They walked to the platform and saw Kid and Sarah there.

"You're very late," Kid said seeming unaffected. His eyes widened when he saw what Dokuro was wearing. He put a hand on his face and sighed. He chose to let it go...for now.

"Sorry," Dokuro said looking down a bit. Roxanne nudged her.

"Hey, Kid. Long time no see," she said. Kid looked at her.

"Hey. I see you're still the same," he said. Roxanne grit her teeth a bit, before she didn't have a problem with Kid, but now...

"Was that suppose to be an insult?" she asked. Dokuro looked at her a bit worried.

"Not, really," Kid said. Roxanne sighed and just ignored it. She looked around the room a bit and saw Sarah. Well, there's someone new. Was Kid cheating on Dokuro? He better hope not.

"Sarah, can you go see what missions are available?" he asked. Sarah nodded.

"Sure," she said walking off the platform, then leaving the Death Room.

"So, what kind of mission will we be having?" Roxanne asked trying to make conversation. Kid sighed.

"Whichever's available and easy," he said. Roxanne cocked an eyebrow.

"Easy?" she said then she shrugged ,"Well we are out of practice." Dokuro nodded she looked over to Kid, who was looking at her up and down with his eye twitching. Dokuro was wearing black short shorts with a belt that was slightly titled. She had on one black and white striped thigh high sock and one black knee high one. She was also wearing a vest that was half white and half black, with dark red buttons, over a white long sleeve button up shirt. He overall outfit looked fucked up. She sighed wondering why he hadn't said anything about it.

"So, how's Ashton doing?" Kid asked trying to take his mind off of her asymmetrical outfit.

"She's doing well, actually. Although, I think she takes her job too seriously," Dokuro said. Roxanne laughed a little.

"I thought she was your child when I first met her," she said. Kid looked at Roxanne confused.

"Really? She doesn't even look like us," he said. Roxanne shrugged.

"Well, in this day and age, anything is possible. I mean she does resemble _you _a bit," she said. Kid narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you implying that I'm cheating on my wife?" he asked. Dokuro looked at both Kid and Roxanne a bit nervous.

"I didn't imply anything, but maybe you are. You did bring it up," Roxanne said. Kid raised an eyebrow, not realizing how asymmetrical that was.

"I love Dokuro very much, and I'd never cheat on her. I did marry her for a reason," he said. Dokuro blushed. She fought off her smile. Roxanne was now the one who was narrowing her eyes. Then Sarah came in, muttering something.

"If that albino scythe tells me one more thing, I swear I'll chop his head off," she said. Kid sighed.

"I don't know why you don't like him. What did he ever do to you?" he asked. Sarah shrugged.

"I just don't like him," She said.

"Yea, so did you find any missions?" Kid asked. Sarah nodded.

"Yes, it's a mission in Spain. It's just to go investigate some missing town's people and find out what's going on. It's a one-star mission," she said.

"That sounds perfect," Kid said. Roxanne and Dokuro nodded.

"Seems easy enough," the latter said.

"A little too easy," Roxanne said. Dokuro nudged her.

"Let's get it down today," Roxanne said. Dokuro nodded.

"Alright, well, you can go now," Kid said. Roxanne looked as if she wanted to punch him, but she refrained from it. They turned to leave, but Dokuro turned back around.

"Kid, I have to talk to you alone," she said. Kid looked at her curiously.

"Okay," he said.

...

...

Once Sarah and Roxanne were out of the room, Dokuro started to talk. She looked a bit nervous.

"I'm sorry, did it bother you?" she asked.

"Are you talking about what you're wearing?" Kid asked. Dokuro nodded.

"Yea," she said. Kid sighed.

"At first it did, but then I realized that I can take it off you later," he said. Dokuro's eyes went wide and she blushed a bit.

* * *

"You did not owe him a fucking apology!" Roxanne said after Dokuro told her what happened. They were in a plane on their way to Spain.

"I know, but...well...I couldn't help it. He looked Kind of bothered by it," Dokuro said.

"That was the point," Roxanne said frowning, "Whatever, I'm going to sleep." Roxanne put her head against the window and fell asleep. Dokuro sighed. Were they ready for a mission. They should have at least trained a bit before they went. She didn't even know if she remembered how to handle a weapon. Well, the mission was suppose to be really easy, so she had nothing to worry about, right? Yeah, everything would be fine. It was nice having Roxanne back in Death City. Maybe she could help her with her Kid situation. She was right after all, and Dokuro knew it. She needed to be more assertive. Maybe that's what Kid wanted. He didn't flip out about her looking asymmetrical, and that was really really good. She thought that everything would have went horrible, but it actually ended up better. Dokuro sighed, realizing something. Hopefully she wouldn't be too tired to do 'that' with Kid. Well, she did have a very easy mission. Maybe that's why Kid wanted to give them an easy mission. Soon, they had arrived and Roxanne woke up. They left the plane and started walking around a bit.

"The sun looks tired," Roxanne said looking up at the sun, who was fighting off sleep. Dokuro nodded.

"Well, we need to start getting information from people before it goes to sleep," she said. Roxanne stretched her arms.

"Okay," she said. They started walking, until they got to a busier looking place, with lots of people in it. Dokuro grabbed Roxanne's arm and led her to a small looking coffee shop.

"Who would drink coffee at this time," Roxanne said as they entered.

"You'd be surprised," Dokuro said seeing that there were more people in the shop than expected. They walked towards the bar.

"We need to act casual and blend in," Roxanne said. Dokuro nodded. They got to the bar and sat down acting as if everything was normal. An older looking man walked up to them from behind the bar to take their orders.

"What can I get you two?" he asked.

"I'll have a mocha latte," Dokuro said looking at the menu a bit.

"And I'll have a caramel latte," Roxanne said. The man left to get their orders. There was a women that looked about their age sitting next to them talking on the phone.

"...I don't care, I want my sister back!" she loudly said to her phone. Dokuro looked at Roxanne. Roxanne shrugged. "...I know lots of people have been missing!...Well do something...You're no help!" she said then hung up. She put her head in her hands. Dokuro looked at her.

"Umm, excuse me," she said to the young lady next to them "I don't mean to bug you, but did you say that your sister was missing?"

"Yes," the lady said, she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Do you know anything about it?" Roxanne asked. The lady nodded.

"We were outside coming back from a club. I was a little intoxicated," she admitted "I was walking with my sister, then I fell down. I heard her scream, so I got up, and...she was gone." The lady wiped some tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Dokuro said. Then the man came back with their orders.

"Lots of people have gone missing, but no one knows why or how," he said "I've heard lots of stories that all end in a scream. I've also heard some people say it's a monster, but that's just a silly rumor." Roxanne and Dokuro looked at each other.

"I see. Thanks," Dokuro said. They paid for their items then left without even drinking them.

"It has to be a Kishen egg," Roxanne said. Dokuro nodded.

"There's no doubt that it isn't," she said "but I think we need some more information on it." Roxanne nodded.

"Okay," she said. They walked through the town asking questions and getting information. Some people who said that they saw the monster even gave a description, but not all of them matched up. Some said it had red eyes, some said it had green ones. Some people said it had claws and sharp teeth, Some said it had pins for fingers and no teeth. None of the descriptions matched up. It was now night fall, and they got a call saying that the plane was on it's way. Now, Dokuro and Roxanne were just aimlessly walking the streets.

"Now what?" Roxanne asked. Dokuro shrugged.

"We go home with all of this crazy information," she said. Roxanne giggled.

"Yea, I have my doubts on if it's even a Kishen egg ,now," she said. Dokuro shrugged smiling a bit.

"I don't know, but it was fun going on a mission again, even if it was easy and pointless," she said. Roxanne smiled. They continued to walk until Dokruo stopped. The smile left her face. Roxanne looked at her.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. Dokuro turned around ignoring her.

"It's strange, I can't see souls, but I feel something bad," she said. Then everything was quiet until they heard a sound that sounded like someone scratching a car. Roxanne pulled Dokuro into an alleyway and behind a trashcan. They peeked from behind it at the streets. Dokuro looked up to see the moon's smile dripping with blood. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked at Roxanne. Roxanne pointed to the street. All along the people who they talked to had been right. The monster had red eyes in the front and green eyes in the back. It had two mouths as well, one with sharp teeth, and one with no teeth. It had two sets of arms and hands one with claws and one with pins for finger. It only had one pair of legs.

"That explains a lot," Roxanne whispered.

"What do we do?" Dokuro asked. Roxanne shrugged.

"As my meister, you can make the decision," she said smiling. Dokuro nodded.

"I say we end everyone's misery," she said. Roxanne nodded and turned into a whip sword and Dokuro caught her. Dokuro ran out from behind the trashcan, but the monster was gone.

"Where did it..." she trailed off. Then Roxanne gasped.

"Look up!" she said. Dokuro did, and there was the kishen egg jumping from a building trying to pounce on her. She hurried up and moved out of the way, but she was scraped on the arm by one of it's claws. "Are you okay," Roxanne asked. Dokuro nodded.

"It's just a scratch," she said jumping back as the monster clawed at her again. Dokuro swung at the kishen and cut off one of his hands. In return, the monster turned around and stuck her in the side with two of his pin like fingers.

"Shit!" Dokuro cursed as she kicked him away.

"Can you manage?" Roxanne asked her. Dokuro nodded holding her side a bit.

"Y-Yea," she said. Roxanne frowned.

"If you feel the need to run away, please do it," she said. Dokuro nodded. The kishen swung at her again, but Dokuro blocked it using Roxanne. She pushed up making the monster lose it's balance and fall. She swung at it again scratching it. The monster swiped at her feet, but she jumped over it in time. He did it again, but she couldn't dodge it again, so she fell. The Kishen tried to stab her with it's claws, but she rolled to the side. She swung at him and made him fall. Dokuro quickly jumped up.

"We're doing a lot better than I thought we would," she said.

"Let's keep it that way," Roxanne said. The Kishen got up and ran for a nearby alleyway. Dokuro followed it. She was having second thoughts in her mind, but she just ignored it. 'Everything will be fine,' she thought. The monster was near the end of the alley. Dokuro swung at it again, and cut off one of it's pin like set of fingers. The monster made a strange yelling sound then it stabbed Dokuro , who couldn't move in time, with one of it's claws in her side close by her stomach, going all the way through. Dokuro fell down holding her side. "Dokuro!" Roxanne yelled transforming back to help her meister.

"Turn back into a weapon!" Dokuro said panting hard. Roxanne shook her head.

"No," she said.

"Then run," Dokuro said.

"No!" Roxanne said ,"I'm not leaving you." Then the monster cried again and brought it's claws forward. Dokuro tried to get in the way to protect Roxanne, but Roxanne tried to get in the way to protect Dokuro. In short, one of them got extremely hurt.

* * *

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you Catatonic Inspiration, Sarah Urashima, Strengthx3, and psychochickie for reviewing! It made me happy =D.

Anyway...

* * *

Dokuro panted heavily. Her eyes were closed. Was it over? She knew that she would do anything to protect Roxanne, and that even meant dieing for her. Dokuro felt something heavy fall onto her chest. Was this what dieing felt like? There's so much she didn't get to do. She wished that she would have at least gotten to tell everyone bye, and tell Kid that he could move on. She probably didn't need to tell him that. He would probably do it anyway. Dokuro waited for awhile wondering what was going to happen next, then out of curiosity, she opened her eyes. They shot wide open, and panic ran through her body. "R-Roxanne..." she said. Her partner was on her chest just laying there with her eyes barely open. She had jumped in the way faster than Dokuro, and the monster had dug it's claws in her stomach. Dokuro felt tears dwell in her eyes. Roxanne's breathing was hitched.

"Dokuro, please...leave," she said between breaths. Dokuro gathered her strength and sat up wrapping her arms around her partner. The monster starred down at them preparing for it's next attack.

"I'm not leaving," Dokuro said as the Kishin egg swung it's pen-like fingers at them. Dokuro ducked pulling Roxanne with her.

"Leave!...At this rate...we'll both die!" Roxanne said loosing a lot of blood.

"I can't leave you!" Dokuro said holding the place Roxanne got hurt, to stop the blood.

"Please..." Roxanne said loosing conciseness "One of us...has...to make it out...alive..." She trailed off before passing out. The monster roared then swung again cutting Dokuro's shoulder.

"Don't die..." she whispered to Roxanne. The Kishen egg raised it's claws again. Dokuro shut her eyes and waited. Nothing happened. She opened them to see the Kishen being pulled away by a red and black Scythe. "Soul?" Dokuro said confused. The Kishen was pulled into the street and then Soul transformed back, while Sarah started to fight it. Maka and Soul ran in the alley.

"Are you alright?" Maka asked. Soul picked up Roxanne bridal style off of Dokuro. Maka gasped when she saw the hole in Dokuro's side. She put one of Dokuro's arms over her shoulder, and put her hand over the wound in Dokuro's side to help stop the bleeding. They walked out of the alley and saw Sarah fighting. Her arm was transformed into a spiked death club, and she was swing at the Kishen.

"I didn't know she was a weapon," Dokuro said. Soul nodded.

"I don't like her, but she is good at fighting, I'll give her that," he said. Sarah high kicked the Kishen in the face turning her heel into a spike. She ended up knocking the Kishen's head off. Maka sighed from exhaustion, although she really didn't do anything. Sarah stabbed the kishen with her arm, and it collapsed, revealing it's red corrupted soul. Sarah walked over to them with the soul in her hand.

"I guess I should have looked more into this mission," she said "I'm very sorry." Dokuro shook her head, starting to pant hard.

"It's alright...you didn't know," she said.

"Tch." Sarah looked at Soul, who made the sound.

"If you have something to say, then say it!" she said. Soul opened his mouth to say something, but then Dokuro started to pass out.

"Hey!" Maka called to her, and it was the last thing she heard.

* * *

Dokuro heard faint footsteps going down a hall. She had no idea what was going on. The last thing she remembered, was Sarah killing the kishen egg, and then passing out. She opened her eyes, and everything started to come in focus little by little. Soon she was able to make out her surroundings. She was in the dispensary at Shibusen. Everything came into focus. She looked down at herself. She had bandages wrapped around her torso, and some wrapped around her right shoulder. Also she wasn't wearing the outfit that she had on earlier. Instead she was wearing black cotton shorts and a grey tank top. Then she looked around. Mary was in there. She was looking at the window, with a worried expression on her face.

"Mary?" Dokuro said a bit confused. Mary quickly turned around when she heard her name. She smiled at Dokuro.

"It's nice to see that you're awake," she said walking over to her "how do you feel?" she asked. Dokuro shrugged.

"I've been better," she said. Mary nodded.

"Well hopefully you'll feel better," she said. Then her eyes widened as she realized something "Oh, I almost forgot. Lord Death told me to go get him when you woke up," and with that Mary said bye then left the room. Dokuro groaned a bit. Kid was the last person she wanted to hear from. She knew that he was going to bitch about how they shouldn't have gone on that mission, and how she was an idiot for trying to fight the Kishen egg. Dokuro closed her eyes hoping that she could fall asleep, so that she wouldn't have to hear him whine. She sighed, thinking about it, it really was all her fault.

"I know you're awake." she heard Kid's familiar voice in the doorway. Dokuro opened her eyes, with a bored expression on her face.

"I already know what you're going to say ,Kid," she said. Kid walked towards the hospital bed that Dokuro was on.

"So, I guess you don't need me telling you that you aren't going on any other missions," he said. Dokuro groaned.

"I didn't know that!" she said a little upset. Kid sighed.

"What happened?" he asked. Dokuro looked at him confused.

"You weren't watching on your mirror?" she asked. Kid shook his head.

"No, I didn't think anything bad would happen. Besides if I were watching and I saw something bad happen, I would have went get you myself," he said.

"You didn't send Maka, Soul, and Sarah?" Dokuro asked. Kid shook his head again.

"I had sent them on a mission. It was a hard one, so I needed all three of them to do it. Anyway, Maka said that she sensed your, Roxanne's, and a Kishen egg's souls nearby, and they went to see what was going on," he said. Dokuro looked down.

"So, I guess we were lucky," she said then she quickly looked up with a panicked expression on her face "Roxanne!" she yelled. "Where is she?"

"In the other room," Kid said "They aren't completely sure of her condition. She lost a lot of blood." Dokuro held a worried expression.

"I have to go see her," she said trying to get up. Kid put a hand on her left shoulder and pushed her down.

"No, you'll hurt yourself even more," he said.

"Please, Kid. I have to go see her," she said looking down with tears forming in her eyes. "She might die," she whispered. Kid sighed.

"Fine," he said moving his hand and placing it behind Dokuro's back to help her up. Dokuro winced a bit in pain. She got out of the bed and stood up.

"Which room is it?" she asked. Kid sighed.

"The one on the left," he said. Dokuro took a deep breath and let it out then left the room. She walked to the side then looked at Roxanne through the glass of the room door. She appeared to be sleeping. Dr. Stein was in there writing something down on a clip bored. Dokuro opened the door, then walked in. She closed it after herself. Stein looked at her.

"You seem to be doing better," he said. Dokuro nodded, then looked at Roxanne.

"How is she?" she asked. Stein sighed.

"She's in a coma. Usually it's uncommon with blood loss, but it's possible since she lost a lot of blood," he said. Dokuro cupped her face in her hands, trying to gain her composure. She sighed.

"Do you know anything else?" she asked, tearing up a bit. Stein shook his head.

"If I find anything out I'll let you know," he said. Dokuro forced a smile on her face.

"Thank you," she said. Then she turned around and left. It was all her fault, and she knew it. She walked back into her hospital room, to find Kid talking on his phone about something. She sighed and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and put her head in his shoulder, trying not to cry. Kid sighed.

"I'll call you later, Sarah...Okay, I'll let you know,bye," he said, hanging up. "What happened?" he asked.

"She's in a coma," Dokuro said then she added "Let's just go home." Kid sighed.

"Okay," he said. Dokuro let go. That week had been the happiest that she had in a long time. She met Ashton, Roxanne moved back to Death City, and she started spending more time with Kid. It was great, until it ended in disaster.

* * *

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for reviewing! XD

Heads up: This will be a short chapter, because it's just going to be about Dokuro and Roxanne.

Anyway...

* * *

Dokuro sat down in a chair looking at Roxanne in her hospital bed. Kid had told her to stay home, so that her injuries can heal, but after she begged and pleaded he gave in.

**Beep...Beep...Beep **She looked at the heart monitor and sighed. Being in that room with Roxanne brought back memories, but not bad ones.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Dokuro sighed as Nygus bandaged her arm. She looked as if she wanted to leave. Roxanne stood across from her with an amused smile on her face. They had just went through their first mission. They came out of it barely injured. Dokuro, however, did not get hurt by the Kishen they were fighting, and that's why Roxanne was amused. She had tripped and scraped her arm when they were on their way to report back on their mission.

"You should really be more careful," Nygus said. Roxanne nodded.

"Yes, listen to Nygus-sensei," she said, much to Dokuro's displeasure.

"Yea, I know," Dokuro said. Once Nygus was done, they left.

"I can't believe the only cut you got on our mission was after the mission," Roxanne said laughing a little. Dokuro blushed from embarrassment.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Dokuro smiled from recalling that memory. That was of course one of many situations in the dispensary. None of them were as bad as this one though. Dokuro watched as Roxanne's chest went up and down from her breathing. **Beep...Beep..Beep... **She started recalling other moments with Roxanne. Like the time that they had first met.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Where is that book?" Dokuro muttered to herself as she checked every bookshelf in the library. Everyone in Sid's class was given a different type of soul to research. Some people had the same souls to do a report on, and some students didn't. Dokuro was the only student in the class to do a report on witch souls. She looked around, but still couldn't find it, so she decided to ask the librarian. She saw another girl walking to his desk, but she didn't think much about it.

"I need the book titled 'Everything about Witches'," Dokuro and the girl said simultaneously. They looked at each other with scowls on their faces. The librarian looked confused, so he went in the back to retrieve the book.

"One moment ,please," he said walking away. Dokuro and the girl both looked at each other viciously. They weren't even blinking, then the librarian came back. "Here you are," he said placing the book on the counter, deeming it to be 'their problem' as to who gets it. They both grabbed it at the same time.

"Excuse me, but I need this book for a report," Dokuro said, her eyes never left the girl in front of her, who now smirked.

"Funny, I need it for the same thing," she said. Dokuro continued to stare at her.

"Well, I asked for it first-"

"No, I did," the girl interrupted her, then her eyes changed "Are you in class Crescent Moon?" she asked. Dokuro shook her head, then the girl in front of her sighed in relief. "For a second there I thought we were going to have a problem," she said. Dokuro looked at her curiously.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. The girl smiled.

"My name is Roxanne Pyrres. I'm in class Crescent Moon," she said "So, since we're in different classes, we can work together and our teachers won't know." She added smiling deviously. Dokuro smiled back.

"Okay," she said.

_**Flashback End**_**  
**

* * *

That was defiantly a moment that changed her life. Dokuro smiled thinking about it. She was happy that she was able to become Roxanne's partner, even though she had been a NOT student.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

Dokuro nervously stood in front of the great Lord Death. She had been afraid of him, but that was obviously before she met him. She laced her fingers together behind her back. Normally, she wouldn't be nervous before the Grim reaper, but she was now, because of the situation.

"Please, please, Lord Death. It will work trust me," Roxanne begged. After much time of getting to know each other, Dokuro and Roxanne had decided that they wanted to be partners, but there was one problem. Dokuro was a NOT student, and Roxanne was an EAT student. Lord Death put a blockey hand on his chin in thought.

"Sorry, but no," he said. Dokuro looked down.

"Please," Roxanne begged "I need a partner and she needs a partner." Lord Death shook his head.

"It won't work," he said "Sorry." Dokuro and Roxanne frowned.

"What won't work?" they heard from behind them. Roxanne and Dokuro turned around to the source of the question. Dokuro blushed. It was, of course, Death The Kid. Dokuro remembered the time that he had picked her up, and carried her up the stairs to Shibusen. She looked curiously behind him, at the two blonde girls standing on each side of him.

"Oh, hello, Kid! Back from your mission already?" Lord Death asked. Kid nodded as he stepped on the platform.

"Yes, and I couldn't help but hear the last bit of your conversation. What's going on?" he asked. Lord Death pointed to Dokuro and Roxanne.

"These two girls want to be partners, but one of them is an EAT student, and the other is a NOT student," he said.

"Really? Why can't they be partners?" Kid asked. Lord Death tilted to the side a bit.

"Because, it's the meister that's the NOT student. It would be okay if the weapon was, though," he said. Kid looked at Dokuro and Roxanne curiously.

"Which one of them is the meister?" he asked.

"I am," Dokuro nervously said. Kid looked at her and smiled.

"I remember you," he said "Umm...Dokuro right?" Dokuro nodded.

"Yeah," she said. Kid looked back at his father.

"What if she trains and tries to be a better meister. You could move her to the EAT class," he said. Lord Death put one of his fingers back on his chin, errr...end of mask in thought.

"Well..." he thought aloud.

"She couldn't be any worse than Hiro," Kid added. Lord Death nodded.

"Alright! Dokuro, I'll move you to the EAT class and you and Roxanne can be partners, if you try at being an exceptional meister," he said. Dokuro nodded.

"Of course!" she said.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Dokuro was now standing next to Roxanne's hospital bed. She wished that Roxanne would have never moved. She remembered that day. **Beep...Beep..Beep...**

* * *

_**Flashback End  
**_

"Why are you moving, again?" Dokuro whined as she watched her partner finish packing. It was Saturday mourning and Roxanne had a flight to leave that afternoon. Roxanne sighed as she stuffed a shirt in her bag.

"I told you, I want to travel and see the world. Don't you remember, I've always talked about traveling once I became a Death Scythe," she said. Dokuro groaned.

"It's not going to be as much fun without you around," she said. Roxanne smiled.

"I know!" she said happily "You know, you would have been able to come with me, but you decided to get engaged to Mr. little shinigami." Dokuro blushed as she thought about him.

"It's not my fault. Things just happen," she said. Roxanne put on a surprised face.

"By 'things just happen' are you telling me that you're pregnant and that's why you're getting married," she said. Dokuro threw a pillow at her.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about!" she said. Roxanne giggled.

It was now in the afternoon, and Roxanne was about to board her plane to leave.

"You better not miss my wedding," Dokuro said giving Roxanne a hug. Roxanne smiled.

"I'm the maid of honor, why would I?" she asked. Dokuro laughed a little.

"I don't know, just to do it," she said. Roxanne playfully rolled her eyes.

"You're always so crazy," she said. Dokuro nodded.

"Well, I'll miss you, bye!" Dokuro said. Roxanne grabbed her hand.

"Dokuro, I have to tell you something. You're the only real family member that I've had. My mother left, and my father was abusive. You're the only one who's ever really cared, so thank you for letting me know what it feels like to have someone that loves you," she said. A tear came to Dokuro's eyes. She wrapped her arms around Roxanne in an embrace.

"Now, I really don't want you to leave," she said. Roxanne gently rubbed her back.

"It's alright. I'll come back, I swear," she said. Dokuro let go.

"You better," she said.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Dokuro thought about Roxanne's words. Looking at Roxanne now ,in that state, made it feel as if she were saying them now. She put her head down. She had realized how much she meant to Roxanne, and Roxanne meant the same to her.

"Please wake up," she whispered. **Beep...Beep...Beep... **She felt the presence of another person come in the room, but she didn't bother to look up.

"Have you been in here all day?" she heard Kid's familiar voice say "I thought you would have at least gone home." Dokuro looked up.

"Hey," it was all she could say. Kid sighed. He walked in the room and grabbed her wrist, as if she was a child.

"Come on, let's go home," he said pulling her along, "You're not staying in here all day, tomorrow." Dokuro felt her feet move, but she really didn't want to go, and she didn't have the strength to do anything, so she just let Kid pull her along.

**Beep...Beep...Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...**

* * *

That was longer than I thought it was going to be.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for reviewing! XD

Anyway...

* * *

Dokuro stared at the big window in her and Kid's bedroom, that was leading out to a balcony. The sky was grey, and it seemed as if it were going to rain. The perfect weather for a funeral. It was all her fault. If she would have suggested that they run away, instead of fight, then Roxanne would still be alive. A tear came to her right eye as she thought about her old partner. Dokuro scrunched the sheets under her hand. She felt another presence in the room, but she decided to ignore it. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. She felt soft tapping on her face. She opened her eyes, knowing who it was. "You should get ready, it's almost time to go," Ashton said giving Dokuro a small smile. Dokuro sighed and turned away from Ashton.

"I'm not going," she said. Ashton looked alarmed.

"Why not!? Roxanne was your partner after all! You do owe it to her to at least go to her funeral," she said. Dokuro groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Ashton frowned and yanked them off. "You've been like this ever since she died! Get up and get dressed! You owe Roxanne a proper good-bye!" Dokuro shook her head.

"No, I'm not going," she said. Ashton frowned down at her, disappointed.

"But-"

"Just let her stay, Ashton. It's time to go anyway," Kid said from the doorway. He, like Ashton, was wearing all black. Dokuro pulled the covers back over her head. Ashton looked at Kid a bit surprised.

"But, you were the one who told me to come get her," she said. Kid nodded.

"I know that, but she obviously doesn't want to got to her old partner's funeral, who was always there for her, and was like a sister to her," Kid said, "It doesn't seem like she has the decency to tell Roxanne 'bye'. Now, let's go." Kid let the room, and Ashton followed, glancing back at Dokuro before she left. Once they were gone, Dokuro removed the covers from her head.

"Damn, Kid and his reverse psychology," she muttered.

* * *

The funeral was over and everyone had left. Dokuro took a deep breath then let it out. She got out of her car, then walked to Roxanne's grave. She sadly stared at it, wishing that things would have happened differently. She looked at her grave with a sad smile.

"I was right," she said ,"Things aren't as fun without you around." She then fell on her knees and sat down on her legs. "And you know what else?" she continued "you swore that you'd come back. Why did you leave again after just a short visit? Why'd you break your promise?" At that moment Dokuro started silently crying. 'It's all my fault,' she thought. It started to rain, and Dokuro's crying got worse. She left her umbrella in her car, but she really didn't care. Moments later, the rain that had been falling on her stopped, and she knew why. "Go, away Kid," she said. Kid sighed as he stood over her holding a black umbrella.

"No," he said, "You really shouldn't grieve so much, it's bad for you." Dokuro just stared forward, not even bothering to look up.

"I can't help it," she said.

"You know, everyone was wondering where you were," Kid said. Dokuro looked down.

"I couldn't do it," she said "I can't deal with Death." Kid smirked.

"That's too bad," he said "because you married it." Dokuro stopped crying then looked up to Kid's smirking face. She sighed and grabbed his hand, and he helped her up.

"I know," she said "It just doesn't feel that way." Dokuro wrapped her arms around one of Kid's. They started walking back to his car.

"Give your keys to Mary, so she can bring your car back," Kid said. Dokuro nodded, then looked back to Roxanne's grave.

"It was all my fault," she mumbled, "I'm so sorry."

"Please, don't blame yourself," Kid said, having apparently heard her.

"I can't help it," she said. Kid looked at her, then sighed.

"You know, people usually wear black to funerals, not red," he said looking at Dokuro's red outfit. Dokuro gave a small smile.

"Red was Roxanne's favorite color. She really didn't like black that much," she said, "She told me that it reminded her of Death too much."

* * *

It was 9:00 A.M. the next day. Dokuro opened her eyes, and was greeted by the harsh sunlight. She tiredly reached over to her nightstand, to get the remote that controlled the curtain over the window-like door. She pressed the button that closed the curtain, put the remote back on her nightstand, then turned around to go back to sleep, until something made her almost jump up, and that was the body of another person. She curiously looked at her husband. Why was he there? It was way past eight, so why was he still sleeping. Dokuro looked at him as if he started hating symmetry, and as if Black Star's worst nightmare was to surpass God. Kid started to wake up, but Dokuro didn't notice. She was still stuck on the fact that he was there. When everything came into focus for Kid, he looked at Dokuro confused.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked. Dokuro didn't want the situation to seem awkward, so she had to think of something, and fast.

"Umm...because you're hot," She said, then she mentally beat herself up. 'Yeah, that was awkward,' she thought, but to her surprise, Kid started laughing.

"Yeah, okay," he sarcastically said "because looking at me as if Soul accepts Maka's small chest, and as if my partners weren't material girls, is so checking me out." Dokuro blushed.

"Sorry, I was just wondering why you were...still here," she said saying the last part lower.

"I'm staying home today. I did hire Sarah for a reason," he said. Dokuro sighed then sunk back down in the bed. Kid looked at her curiously, then wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest. "I know, I haven't been there for you lately, but I'm here now, and I'll always be there for you." Dokuro blushed, and she wrapped her arms around Kid.

"Well," she said "I need something from you." Kid looked at her confused.

"And what's that?" he asked. Dokuro nervously smiled.

"I took my pill," she said.

* * *

Dokuro happily sat across from Kid at Death Bucks with a blush on her face. It had been the best morning, in a long time. And "long" was right. (;D) She smiled at her husband recalling something. Maybe Ashton was right, she should tell him. Kid smiled back at her confused.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked. Dokuro giggled.

"Your face," she said then looked him up and down "and your body." Kid laughed a little.

"What?" he asked. Dokuro giggled some more.

"Do you remember when we first met?" she asked. Kid nodded.

"Are you talking about when I carried you up the stairs to the academy?" he asked. Dokuro nodded.

"Yep," she said.

"What about it?" Kid asked. Dokuro smiled some more.

"When I had said the word 'hot' I was actually talking about you. I didn't realize that I had said it out loud," she said. Kid smirked.

"I should have known. I did think it was weird that you had said that word out of context for no reason, then said that it was hot outside, when I had asked you if you were okay," he said. Dokuro laughed nervously.

"It was weird, wasn't it?" she asked. Kid was about to say something, but he was interrupted.

"Kid? Death The Kid?" they heard. Dokuro and Kid looked to where the voice had come from.

"Lanai?" Kid said.

* * *

It's amazing how things can go from bad, better, perfect, then horrible in their relationship. I love being the writer, I can fuck up their relationship as much as I want. XD

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for reviewing! XD

Anyway...

* * *

"Lanai?" Kid said looking at the girl in front of him. She had long black, cut choppy hair that went about halfway down her back. Her eyes were big, slanted, and grey. She was wearing a knee-length black, purple, and yellow plaid skirt, paired with black tights and yellow converse. She was wearing a long-sleeved mainly yellow shirt, with purple stripes going up the sleeves. She just smiled and nodded, and Dokuro looked at her curiously.

"Yep!" she happily said. Kid got up and hugged her, making Dokuro even more curious, but deep down she had a feeling about who the girl was.

"What are you doing back in the city?" Kid asked. Lanai shrugged.

"Well, right now I'm just visiting, but I might move back here. I'm not sure," she said. Kid smirked.

"Is there anything I can do to get you to stay?" he asked. At this, Dokuro's eyes nearly fell out, because of how wide she opened them. First of all, Kid just said that seductively, and secondly who in the hell was this girl to Kid. Lanai blushed.

"Well, I'll have to get back to you on that later. Anyway, you don't seem to have changed since I last saw you. I guess being a Shinigami makes you look young and handsome forever," she said, "Unlike my old self." No she didn't. Dokuro knew that if the late and great Roxanne was there, then shit. Would. Go. Down.

"You're not old at all, or at least you don't look it, and if Shinigami's stay young and attractive forever, then you must be one too," Kid said. Was Kid flirting? No, flirting was not what Dokuro heard leave Kid's mouth, or at least that's what she told herself. She needed to be bold, but she had no idea where to start. Dokuro looked at Lanai's figure a bit, it was tight and athletic, even her breast were nice. They looked like they were C's. Dokuro thought about her own body for a second. Most of her fat was in her ass, she did have breast though, but they weren't perky like the girl's in front of her. Instead they bounced on her ribs going a bit down. Did Kid rather girls with nice boobs, or a nice ass? Then Lanai caught Dokuro's eyes for a second.

"So, who's this?" she asked. Kid was about to say something, but Dokuro decided to talk for herself.

"Hello, I'm Dokuro. Kid's _wife_," she said. Lanai smiled at her, then looked at Kid.

"And why wasn't I invited to your wedding?" she asked. Kid shrugged.

"I don't know, things happen," he said. Lanai tapped her foot a bit.

"I bet," she said "So, Kid we should defiantly catch up more. Ummm..." she thought for a second "I'm living in my old house over here. Come by _any _time." Kid smirked.

"I'll certainly make sure to do that," he said. Lanai smiled.

"Well, it was nice catching up with you Kid, I hope we can do it more later," she said starting to walk away.

"Bye," Kid called.

"Bye, and nice meeting you Dokuro!" Lanai called. Dokuro sighed. Who was she to Kid? Dokuro turned to her husband, who was watching the girl leave.

"Kid, who is she?" Dokuro asked. Kid turned to her.

"An ex girlfriend," he said. Dokuro felt like banging her head against the table. She was not going to argue and yell, on the fact that he was flirting with her, so she decided to handle these things in the dark, but first she needed more information on Lanai.

"So, how did you meet?" she asked a little hesitantly. Kid looked at her confused.

"Is that really important?" he asked. Once again, Dokuro felt like banging her head against the table. Things had gone from fantastic to horrible all in one morning.

"I'm just curious," she said. Kid sighed.

"Well, one day I went to this restaurant, and she was working as a waitress there. Long story short, she tripped and got food on me, and we got to know each other while she tried to clean up the mess, and then I asked her out, because I was interested in her," he said. They had went out the first day that they had met. They had gotten together and broken up in the time that Dokuro had first met Kid, to the time that she had started socializing with him. So he immediately liked Lanai when he met her, and asked her out. It had been awhile from the time that Dokuro had met Kid, to the time when they first went out. Maybe Kid did prefer perky breasts. Dokuro faked a smile.

"Interesting," she said. Kid looked a bit annoyed.

"You don't sound interested," he said. Dokuro felt a little hurt by that, but she ignored it, because she had grown used to it, then there was silence for a short bit. That is until Dokuro broke it.

"Kid, are you an ass man or a breast one?"

"What?"

"N-Nothing!"

* * *

"Everything was going perfectly!" Dokuro complained to Raven and Soul in the teacher's lounge at Shibusen. It was the next day, and Dokuro decided to go to Shibusen; although, Kid didn't know about it, "How can things go from near perfect to horrible." Raven looked at her a bit surprised.

"I had no idea that your relationship with Kid was like this," she said. Soul nodded.

"Yeah, when Maka and I see you two together she's always like 'Why can't we have a relationship like them!'," he said imitating his wife's voice. Raven started laughing at it, a bit, then she turned back to Dokuro.

"You need to fight for what's rightfully yours, and that's Kid!" she said. Dokuro nodded, with a straight face. That sounded like something Roxanne would say. Soul groaned.

"I hate it when women make men sound like their possession," he said.

"I hate you," Sarah said walking into the teacher's lounge and pouring some coffee. Dokuro looked at her confused.

"Did Kid give you an early break?" she asked. Sarah nodded.

"Close, he let me leave for the rest of the day. He said that he was leaving also, to go to his ex's house, to catch up on things," she said. Dokuro's head hit the table. Then a thought crossed her mind. Sarah and Kid were great friends, that's probably why he's telling her all of this, so she probably knows what's going on in Kid's mind. She sat up with a smile on her face. Sarah's information on Kid, would help her greatly.

"Umm...hey Sarah?" she said. Sarah looked her with a questionable look ,"can you come by Gallow's mansion tomorrow, there's some stuff I need to talk to you about." Sarah nodded.

"Sure," she said. Dokuro smiled at her.

"Great," she said, "By the way, don't tell Kid."

* * *

Dokuro sighed as she sat down at the edge of her and Kid's bed. It was eight o'clock and Kid still wasn't back yet. She groaned in aggravation and laid down. Ashton had already went home, and Mary was downstairs reading. Normally, Dokuro wouldn't wait for Kid, but because of where he was, she felt like she had no choice. She had text him a few times, but he didn't text back. She even called, but there was no answer. She groaned, and grew bored with just laying there, so she walked downstairs to join Mary. Dokuro walked to the library and saw Mary reading, and sipping on some tea. She sighed and sat next to her. Mary's eyes didn't leave her book, but she smiled when Dokuro sat down.

"Hey," Dokuro said leaning her head on Mary's shoulder like she normally did when she went to her for comfort.

"I'm guessing it has to do with Kid?" Mary asked. Dokuro nodded, and in response, Mary set her tea-cup and book aside and smiled ,"You know, when I first met you, I thought since you were a bit older, that I'd learn a lot from you, not the other way around," She said. Dokuro smiled at her.

"I'm just older by one year," she said. Mary giggled.

"So, tell me, what's been going on with you and Kid?" she asked. Dokuro sighed.

"Well, after Roxanne went into a coma, he started being more affectionate towards me. Then when Roxanne died..." she said stopping a little to stop herself from crying as she remembered her old partner "...we got really close. It was as if he never started...neglecting me." Mary hid a smile.

"I know, I heard you two yesterday morning," she said. Dokuro blushed, then continued.

"Well, after...'that'...we went to Death Bucks and everything was going perfectly, then his ex-girlfriend showed up," she said.

"Lanai?" Mary questioned. Dokuro nodded.

"He flirted with her, a lot. Then after she left, it was as if...I was nothing to him. Now, he's at her house," she said. Mary sighed.

"Alright, Kid is being a total ass whole to you with this one," she said ,"you need to tell him how you feel. Argue a little, so that he knows you aren't surrendering." Dokuro shook her head.

"I can't do that!" she said. Mary nodded.

"You have to," she said standing up, "and you should also go to bed." Dokuro shook her head again.

"I'm waiting for Kid," she said. Mary sighed.

"Suite yourself, but just to let you know, I think you'll be waiting all night. So don't," she said. And with that, Mary left. Dokuro got up and stretched a bit. She decided to go wait in the Kitchen. Needless to say, Mary was right. That night, Kid didn't come home.

* * *

This chapter was longer than I thought it would be, and their relationship is a lot more fucked up than I thought I would make it. XD

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for reviewing! Psychochickie and Strengthx3, those were some funny reviews, like always. LMAO! XD

Anyway...

* * *

Everything was dark, until there was slight movement, that soon turned into rough back and forth shoving. Dokuro woke up with her head on the kitchen counter, Mary was next to her, with her hands on her shoulders.

"I told you to go to bed last night," Mary said, a bit disappointed. Dokuro picked her head up and looked around a bit.

"Where's Kid?" she sleepily asked. Mary sighed.

"He left to go to Shibusen about an hour ago," she said "I'm assuming you fell asleep." Dokuro nodded.

"I guess," she said, "Is Ashton here yet?" Mary shook her head.

"No. She's usually here by now, so I'm not sure if she'll even be coming in today," she said. Dokuro gave a small smile.

"Maybe she's getting bored again," she quietly said, then she stood up ,"I'm going to bed." And with that, Dokuro left the kitchen. Mary sighed at her retreating form. She did feel bad for Dokuro, but it was mostly Kid's fault. Mary was surprised that he didn't notice. He did see her sleeping in the kitchen that morning, but he said nothing about it. It was as if he didn't care.

* * *

It was later that day, and Mary was cleaning up; although, she couldn't stop herself from sneezing, because she was dusting. There was a knock at the door, and Dokuro, who was now awake, walked to the entrance hall to get it, she passed by Mary on her way there.

"You really shouldn't be dusting," she said. Once she was at the door, she opened it, and not to her surprise, Sarah was there.

"Hello," she greeted. Dokuro smiled at her.

"Hey," she said, "Come in." Sarah did so, and closed the door after herself.

"So, why did you ask me to come here?" she asked. Dokuro smiled a bit nervously at her, as she led her to the living room.

"I just wanted to talk to you...about Kid," she said, mumbling the last part. Sarah sighed and sat down on the couch.

"So, you're asking me to sell him out?" she asked. Dokuro shook her head.

"I'm just curios, that's all. You are one of his friends...and you spend more time with him than me," Dokuro said looking to the side a bit. Sarah looked at her confused.

"Wait, repeat that last bit," she said ;although she had heard her perfectly. Dokuro sighed.

"Kid obviously spends more time at the Death Room, than he does over here," she said. Sarah shrugged.

"So, what do you want to know?" she asked. Dokuro looked at her with hope.

"So you're going to help me?!" she asked. Sarah nodded.

"I'm not promising that my information will help, but yes," she said. Dokuro smiled at her.

"Thank you!" she said "So, tell me, did Kid talk about Lanai yesterday?" Sarah nodded.

"Yeah, he was saying how much he missed her, and how beautiful she was. You know things like that," she said, Dokuro nodded, hiding her real expression, "Then he let me leave early, and said that he was going to go see her."

"Do you know what kind of women Kid are interested in?" Dokuro asked. Sarah looked at her with an 'are you serious?' expression.

"Are you really asking me that? Kid's your husband, not your secret crush," she said. Dokuro sighed.

"Okay then...ummm...does he talk about me?" she asked. Sarah scratched the back of her head, a little uncertain with her answer.

"Well...ummm...errr...sometimes?"she said. Dokuro groaned.

"What kind of answer is that?" she asked. Sarah shrugged.

"I mean...well...he used to, but now he only does it if...well...Like that time when you and Roxanne came for your mission, after you left he said something like 'I hope Dokuro does that thing I asked her to do'," Dokuro kind of blushed at that, because that was the time that he asked her to take her pill, so that they could...yea. Sarah was confused at Dokuro's reaction, but she let it slide.

"Okay, do you know if he's sexually attracted to me?" Dokuro asked. Sarah shrugged.

"I don't know. He has to be," she said. Dokuro had a questionable look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Look at it this way," Sarah said "Kid is Lord Death. He's young, rich, attractive, and a shinigami. He could have any girl he wants, and he didn't divorce you for anyone else, so I think you're good." Dokuro slightly shook her head.

"Think of it this way," she said, "Kid is Lord Death, so it would be bad publicity, if he divorces me for someone younger and prettier." Sara sighed and put her head in her hand.

"Dokuro, you're twenty-two. If he did that he'd be a pedophile," Sarah said. Dokuro shook her head.

"He can go as young as eighteen," she said. Sarah groaned.

"You know what I mean," she said. Dokuro shrugged.

"Anyway, can you ask him what he thinks about me?" She asked. Sarah nodded then stood up.

"Sure, but I'm not making any promises. He might change the subject," Sarah said. Dokuro sighed.

"Alright," she said.

* * *

It was later on, at night. Dokuro was pacing around and waiting for Kid. She hoped that he would at least come home that night. Dokuro sighed as she thought about Sarah's words. Sarah did say that Kid said he missed Lanai and thought she was beautiful. Dokuro groaned. Maybe this whole time, in their whole marriage he still loved Lanai. Maybe he even thought about her when Dokuro and him did _that_. Maybe their whole marriage was a waste of time. What if it was fake? Dokuro certainly hoped that wasn't the case. No matter what had happened, she still loved Kid. She couldn't help it. Dokruo continued to pace around until she heard the sound of a door opening and closing. She looked at the clock, and it was eight exactly. She quickly walked to the entrance hall, thinking about Mary's words. She needed to assert herself, and tell him how she felt. This was possibly going to be the most serious argument, that they ever had, yet. Dokuro stopped once she got to the door. she took a deep breath then let it out, and then she opened the door, leading the the entrance room of Gallow's Manor. And not to her surprise Kid was there, and he was talking to someone on his phone. She sighed. Bad timing.

"No late night, tonight?" she asked. Kid looked at her curiously, then he told the person on the other end 'bye' and hung up.

"What are you talking about?" he asked walking passed her and out of the entrance hall. Dokuro followed him.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You were with Lanai all night long last night, weren't you?" she said. Kid looked at her and shrugged. They were standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"So, what if I was?" he asked. Dokuro pressed her nails into the palm of her hand to stop herself from screaming at him.

"First of all, that was you're ex-girlfriend that you spent the night with, secondly you didn't call, and third you were fucking flirting with her at Death Bucks, so I know that it wasn't an innocent visit," she said. Kid smirked.

"Well, look at you, I've never seen you act this bold before. Your normally passive, as if you don't care," he said starting to go up the staircase, and not taking her seriously.

"Don't you dare try to change the subject!" Dokuro said "What the fuck were you doing with that little whore?!" Kid scoffed and walked down the stairs a little to meet Dokuro.

"Are _you_ of all people really calling _her _a whore? I can tell you now, she covers a lot more than you and doesn't walk around dressed like a desperate slut," Kid said. Dokuro was very taken back by this.

"I-I do not dress like a desperate slut," she said. Kid smirked and got closer to her. Their faces were about five inches apart.

"Really Dokuro? Her version of dressing comfortable are sweat pants and a shirt, your version is lingerie," he said. Dokuro looked to the side to avoid his lemony gold gaze.

"I only do that for you. We are married after all," she said. Kid rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, if we weren't married you'd probably have every guy in Death City crawling inside of you," he said smirking cockily, "you probably do that now, when I'm away." Dokuro was fighting it the whole time, but now after hearing that she couldn't hold it in. She made a fist at her side, then she punched Kid as hard as she could. His eyes went wide, because he didn't think she would do that, then his nose started bleeding. Dokuro turned around.

"If that's really how you feel about me, then I'm leaving!" she said. And with that Dokuro left Gallow's mansion.

* * *

I loved writing the last scene; although, as I warned in the first chapter, Kid is a bit OOC.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews: Strengthx3 Psychochickie! XD

Anyway...

* * *

Dokuro headed to Raven's house. She was really really pissed at Kid. For some reason she felt like crying, but she couldn't. She groaned from being aggravated. She didn't want to take her car, because _he _had bought it for her. Now that she thought about it, Kid had paid for pretty much everything she owned. That was not good, especially when you just leave like that. After she attended DWMA, and when her and Kid started to date, she had went to college and got her associates degree in Fine Arts. Yep, she wanted to be a fashion designer. She wanted to go back and earn her bachelor's degree, but Kid proposed, and Roxanne moved away, and that changed everything. Dokuro sighed. Maybe she did need a job. Maybe Kid wanted her to be independent this whole time. Dokuro groaned and put her hands on her head. What does Kid want from her? Why is he treating her this way? Dokuro had made it to Raven's house, she knocked on her door, but there was no answer. She looked at the driveway, and Raven car wasn't there. Dokuro sighed and started walking away, she knew someone else who lived nearby.

* * *

"Hey, Crona," she said as the half witch opened the door. (Yep, he isn't living at DWMA anymore.) Crona looked at her a bit confused.

"Umm...h-hey," he said, "Come in." Dokuro did as she was told and Crona closed the door behind her. "Is something wrong?" he added. Dokuro nodded sitting down on the couch in the living room. Crona walked over and sat down next to her.

"Kid and I are having problems," she said. Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back.

"I know what it is!" he said "You didn't want to blow him, didn't you!" Dokuro deeply blushed and shook her head.

"That's not it," she said, then she turned to the side and mumbled, "Besides I already did that." Ragnarok started to laugh, but Dokuro and Crona ignored him.

"What is it then?" Crona asked. Dokuro sighed.

"Well, Kid had been kind of...neglecting me in our relationship for a while, then it started to get better. The day before yesterday, I think that's when it was, Kid's ex-girlfriend came to Death City, and Kid started treating me as if I didn't matter. He even spent the night at her house! Anyway, Kid and I just got into a big argument, that ended in me punching him in the face, then leaving," she said. Crona nodded, and Ragnarok burst out in laughter.

"HAHAHA! Sucks for you!" the demon sword yelled. Crona looked up at him.

"Ragnarok...," he said.

"It's alright," Dokuro said, smiling a bit. Crona smiled at her.

"You can stay here for as long as you need to," he said. Dokuro reached over and hugged him.

"Thank you so much," she said. Crona blushed a bit and hugged back, until Dokuro let go.

"I'll go fix the guest room," Crona said getting up and walking out of the room. Dokuro sighed, then she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out. There was a text message from Kid, it read:

'Where are you'

Dokuro smirked and text back:

'Oh, I'm somewhere'

After a few short moments Dokuro's phone vibrated again. And once again it was from Kid:

'This isn't a game. Tell me where you are, or come home'

Dokuro sighed and decided not to text back. Then as if on cue, Crona came into the room. Ragnarok had his arms resting on the top of Crona's head. Dokuro smiled at the sight. Even though he aged a bit, Crona still looked as cute as a cupcake, and Ragnarok was the sprinkles.

"E-Everything is set up. It's the last door in the right hallway," Crona said. Dokuro got up and stretched her arms a bit.

"Thank you ,Crona! I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" She called heading into the direction of the guest room.

* * *

Dokuro slowly opened her eyes. Sunlight flooded the room. She sat up and yawned. It's not like it was any different from waking up at Gallow's mansion. It was pretty much the same: alone in a big bed with sunlight pouring in. Dokuro got up and stretched, then she headed for the bathroom; however, there was one problem. The only thing she had with her was her phone. She had even slept in the clothes that she had came to Crona's house with, not even realizing it, because she was so tired. Dokuro sighed and turned around. It was a good thing that Crona wore clothing that was unisex. "Crona!" she called walking out of the room.

...

...

It was a little while later. Crona let Dokuro borrow some of his clothing, and they were now in his kitchen, and he was making coffee. Dokuro groaned as she sat down at the table in Crona's kitchen. "I think I need a job," she said. Ragnarok popped out in a flash.

"Damn right you do! You aren't living off of Crona and me!" he said. Crona worked at the DWMA with Kim. Like Angela, there were other young witches that went to Shibusen, to learn how to control their powers, so that they can be good. Since Kim was a witch, and Crona was a half witch, they taught a special class for those students.

"That's rude Ragnarok," Crona said. Dokuro shook her head.

"No, he's right. Who knows what might happen to Kid's and my relationship," she said, "Plus, this situation would have been a lot better if I were independent." Crona brought some coffee to the table and sat down across from Dokuro.

"What kind of education do you have?" he asked.

"I have an associates degree in Fine Arts," Dokuro said, "I want to be a fashion designer." Ragnarok scoffed, but he was ignored.

"Well, if you're looking for work, there was a clothing company called 'Porter un crâne' that had opened an office in Death City," Crona said, "One of the designers from over there came talk to me while I was at the mall, because she said she loved my outfit. She also told me that they had opened an office in Death City, because it gave some of the designers inspiration, because the clothing company specializes in a dark Halloween type fashion." Dokuro nodded.

"I've heard of that company before. I have some clothing from them. Do you know where it is?" she asked. Crona nodded.

"Yea, it's one of the tall glass buildings that's near the mall," he said, "I can drop you off there before I go to Shibusen." Dokuro smiled at him.

"Thank you so much Crona!" she said.

* * *

Dokuro nervously sat in a waiting room with other people. She didn't have an appointment, and her going over there was apparently unorganized and last minute, because she didn't have any designs with her, as said by the receptionist, but she was apparently dressed right, and someone who had scheduled an appointment didn't arrive, so they took her. Truth be told the only time she actually designed things was in college as an assignment. She wanted to be a fashion designer, because it seemed like fun to design clothing, but of coarse, as said earlier, Roxanne moved and Kid proposed. Dokuro moved in with Kid, and he paid for everything. Dokuro sighed and finished filling out the paper on a clip bored she was given, then looked around. There were people drawing on sketch pads, and people looking over their work. The next person was called in, then the next. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Soon there were no people left, and Dokuro was called in. She walked in the office, and there was a woman that looked as if she was in her early forties writing something down on a paper.

"Sit," she said not looking up. Dokuro put the clip bored on her desk, and sat down. The woman in front of her looked very intimidating. Soon she was done writing and looked up. She looked as if she were tired and upset. Dokuro nervously smiled at her. The woman looked at her, as if she was trying to pin point something. There was awkward silence, until the woman broke it, making Dokuro jump. "Tell me, what makes you feel like you belong at Porter un crâne?" She asked looking down at Dokuro's paper.

"Well, I don't have any drawings with me, but I feel like the style of Porter un crâne really suites me, and that I'd be able to contribute greatly," Dokuro said. The lady looked up with an excited smile on her face, it appeared though as if she hadn't heard a thing Dokuro had said. Dokuro looked at her confused.

"I thought I recognized your face," the lady said standing up and going to shake Dokuro's hand, "It's an honor that Lord Death's own wife would take interest in this company." Dokuro shook the lady's hand. She had wished that she had written her maiden surname on the paper instead, but she got so used to writing her last name as _Death. _"I think you can take this company to higher places, welcome a bored," she said, "My name is Sherry Dupree." Dokuro shook her head a bit.

"Sorry, but I don't want to be hired for who I am, but what I can do," she said smiling a bit while looking down, "If I can do it." Sherry sighed and leaned on her desk.

"Alright, I'll give you a trial. Design an outfit, that represents both life and death," she said. Dokuro nodded.

"Okay, when should I have it done by?" she asked standing up.

"Whenever, but if you prefer to not be treated by your surname, get it done by tomorrow," Sherry said. Dokuro's eyes went wide.

"Tomorrow?!" she asked. That was a bit too soon. Sherry raised an eyebrow.

"As I said, this is a trail, and you have to work hard for this company, but if you would rather prefer not to do it...," Sherry trailed off. Dokuro shook her head.

"I'd rather do the assignment. Thank you for this chance," she said. Sherry smiled.

"I like you, but not because of your name, but because even though you don't have to, you work hard," she said.

* * *

Dokuro walked out of the building, that was made mostly from glass. She started walking in the direction of Crona's house. She needed to design an outfit that represents both life and death. She could do that, right? She had been out of practice for a long time though. Dokuro continued to walk to Crona's house, until her phone started to vibrate. She looked at it, and it was Kid. She groaned and ignored the call. She started walking again, but her phone buzzed again, and yep, it was Kid, who she ignored again. Kid called two more times, and she ignored both. Dokuro groaned, it was getting annoying. Then her phone buzzed again, and this time she answered.

"Stop calling me you son of a bitch!" she yelled into the receiver.

"Ummm...did I do something wrong?" a concerned female voice asked over the phone. Dokuro looked at her caller ID and it read 'Mary Cade.'

"S-Sorry, Mary, I thought you were Kid. I answered without seeing who it was," she said, a little embarrassed.

"Well, Kid told me to call you, because you weren't answering him. There's been an accident," Mary said a little worried. Dokuro felt a little bad for not answering Kid's call, when Mary said the word 'accident.'

"What happened?" Dokuro asked, also worried.

"Ashton and her father got into a car accident," Mary said, "We're at the hospital, the one near the pre-school."

"I'm coming!" Dokuro yelled, then she hung up and called Raven, knowing that Crona was probably still busy, "Hey, are you done teaching?"

* * *

The chapters of this story won't be coming out as fast, thanks to the break being over. The next one is in four weeks, though, but hopefully I'll be done with this story by then.

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Finally, the weekend! I have time to write! XD

Thanks for the reviews!

Anyway...

* * *

Dokuro ran through the hospital looking for the area that Ashton was in. Raven was behind her trying to catch up.

"Do you even know where you're going?" she yelled. Dokuro didn't answer back though, her mind was registering something else. 'Please be okay,' she thought. Dokuro ran to the ER. She stopped at the receptionist's desk, panting hard.

"Where's Ashton Fields's room?" she asked between pants. The receptionist looked at her a bit worried, but answered, none the less.

"Hallway B, room 124," she said. Dokuro nodded then started running in the direction of Ashton's room. A few seconds later, Raven arrived at the receptionist's desk. She, like Dokuro was panting.

"Have you seen a lady with-"

"Hallway B, room 124," the receptionist said, cutting Raven off. Then Raven started running to catch up with Dokuro. Dokuro started walking as she got to the hallway. She read the room numbers silently in her head. '120, 121, 122, 123, 124,' She stopped. Dokuro closed her eyes, she took a deep breath then let it out.

"Please be okay," she whispered. Dokuro opened her eyes, then pushed the door open. The first person she saw was Mary, who was standing by the window. The next person was Lanai, who was standing by Kid. Dokuro would have been concerned right now, but Lanai was the least of her worries at that moment. Then Dokuro looked at the bed, and saw Ashton, who was crying into Kid's stomach, who was standing up, with one of his hands on one of her shoulders. "What's going on?" Dokuro asked. Then Raven made it to the room, panting. She saw the situation and was just as confused as Dokuro. Kid sighed.

"Ashton and her father got into a car accident. Her father died," Kid said. Dokuro lightly gasped. She was happy that Ashton had made it out okay, but she was sad for her. Dokuro walked over to Ashton. She seemed perfectly fine, besides from a few light scratches.

"Ashton...," Dokuro said. Upon hearing Dokuro's voice, Ashton let go of Kid, and turned to hug Dokuro. Dokuro patted Ashron's head lightly on the head, as she cried.

"I-I...d-don't know...What to-to do!" Ashton said between sobs.

"It's so sad," Lanai said frowning and leaning her head on Kid's shoulder, who seemed unaffected by it. Dokuro sighed, and chose to ignore it. Then the doctor came in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he said, "Lord Death, can I see you and you're wife out in the hall for a second."

"Of course," Kid said, and followed the doctor. Dokuro motioned Mary over, and Ashton quickly wrapped her arms around Mary. Dokuro walked out into the hall, then closed the door behind herself.

"We looked at her records, and she has no other family. Her mom is dead, and she was an only child. Her father's only sibling is deceased, and her grandparents aren't alive either," he said.

"Wait, she has no one?" Kid asked. The doctor nodded. ,"Not even a long lost cousin?" Kid asked. The doctor shook his head.

"You're the only people here for her. So, I'll leave the decision to you: She can either go into foster care, or be put up for adoption."

"I thin-"

"We'll think about it, and let you know," Dokuro said interrupting Kid. The doctor nodded.

"Take your time," he said. Then he walked away. Kid turned to Dokuro.

"Why did you interrupt me?" he asked. Dokuro sighed.

"I think we should adopt her," she said. Kid's eyes widened a bit.

"I don't think that's the best idea," he said. Dokuro nodded.

"It is for her," she said ,"Ashton trusts us." Kid narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I was against this in the first place. You wanted me to hire her," he said. Dokuro nodded.

"So, I guess it's on me," she said, then she stated walking away. Kid grabbed her arm.

"I'm not done talking to you," he said. Dokuro jerked her arm away.

"I have somewhere to be," she said, then she started walking away, "tell Ashton I'll come visit her later." Kid stared in her direction for awhile, then he headed back into the hospital room. Raven looked at him curiously.

"Did Dokuro leave?" she asked. Kid nodded. "Dammit!" Raven yelled, then she ran out of the room.

* * *

It was the next day, Dokuro was thinking about Ashton. She felt horrible, because she didn't want her to be thrown into a foster home, or to some family that she didn't know. Dokuro really wanted to adopt her, but Kid didn't want to. Their relationship seemed to be closing up. Dokuro sighed. It was true, she smelt a divorce. Well, if she and Kid get a divorce, she knew for sure that she would be able to adopt Ashton, which was another reason why she needed a job. Speaking of which, she was in Miss. Dupree's office at the moment, who was looking over her design. Ashton and Roxanne were her inspiration last night, when she was drawing. Roxanne represented the 'death' part of the outfit, and Ashton represented the 'life' part. Dokuro felt a little nervous as Sherry Dupree looked up from the drawing.

"This is a pretty bold design. It's interesting how the top part, that's representing life is a grayish-white color, and the bottom part, representing death is a dark red color," Sherry said, "Interesting how you used those colors instead of black and white." Sherry got up and sighed she walked over to Dokuro and stuck out her hand. "Welcome to Porter un crâne," she said. Dokuro took her hand and shook it.

"Thank you!" she said. Sherry nodded then sat down.

"Now, this job not only comes with pay, but also benefits, like clothes," she said, "Also, if you want to be a top designer, you have to work for it, since you didn't choose the easy way, which was a smart choice, because you learn as you go. Your office will be on the forth floor. You can go see it now if you want to."

* * *

Dokuro tapped her lead pen on her art pad. Designing was harder than she thought. What if they don't like it? There was a knock at the door, and Crona came in from the kitchen, to get it. Dokuro watched his retreating form. He seemed like perfect inspiration. Crona went to answer the door.

"It's for you, Dokuro!" Crona called. Dokuro sighed and got up from the couch. She went to the door, and Crona walked away.

"Who is it?" she asked. There stood Liz and Patty.

"Cute shirt," Liz said. Looking at Dokuro's Porter un crâne outfit.

"Did Kid send you?" Dokuro asked. Patty nodded.

"Yep!" she sang. Dokuro sighed. How did he know where she was?

"How di-"

"Kid told me to tell you, if you asked, that you were wearing one of Crona's outfits," Liz said. Dokuro put her hand on her head. She now felt like an idiot for asking that question.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Kid wants you to go home," Patty said. Liz nodded.

"Yea, and he said that he did not want to come over here and get you himself, because it would cause too much trouble," she said.

"He also said we could use force!" Patty said. Dokuro groaned. 'Dammit, Kid,' she thought. Liz leaned against the doorway.

"We won't force you, but just to let you know, Kid said that he's going to get some of the Shibusen officials, to come and abduct you or something, if we don't," she said. Dokuro sighed. She had to change Liz and Patty's minds and quick.

"What are you two doing Saturday night?" she asked. The Thompson sisters looked at each other and shrugged.

"Nothing, why?" they asked in unison. Dokuro smirked.

"Well, I'm actually going to some clubs that night, to you know have a good time and stuff, and I was wondering, if you two would like to come with me?" she asked. Liz quickly nodded.

"Hell yea!" Patty yelled.

"That would be so fun," Liz said. Dokuro nodded.

"Okay, see you then!" she said, then she closed the door. Maybe she'd invite Raven also. Dokuro sighed, right now, she needed to watch out for people from Shibusen.

* * *

I can honestly say, that I'm almost done with this story. =D

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for reviewing! I'm so happy that you like this story! XD

Anyway...

* * *

Dokuro held up the black dress for Ashton to see. Ashton turned around in her hospital bed, and refused to look at it.

"I'm not going," she said. Dokuro sighed.

"Yes you are," she said. Ashton pulled the covers over her head.

"You didn't go to Roxanne's funeral, so I don't have to go to my fathers," Ashton said. Dokuro sat down on Ashton's bed next to her. She was right, she didn't go to Roxanne's funeral, and she regretted it now.

"Listen, I was childish, and I regret not going, but I'm not going to let you make the mistake that I did," Dokuro said, "Please, do it for your father. And your new mother." Ashton pulled the covers from her head.

"New mother?" she asked. Dokuro smiled at her.

"I adopted you today," she said. Ashton shot up.

"How?! Isn't there a long process that you have to go through?" she asked. Dokuro frowned a bit.

"Normally, yes. But I used my dreaded last name, and got it done a whole lot quicker," she said. Ashton's eyes went wide, then she clung onto Dokuro.  
She was crying a bit.

"Can I call you mommy?" she asked. Dokuro rubbed Ashton's head a bit, and smiled.

"Sure, sweetie," she said.

* * *

Sarah sat down on a couch in the living room of Gallows mansion. She was waiting to leave for the funeral, with Kid and Lanai, who were conversing. Sarah didn't have a problem with Lanai, but she did when Lanai was around Kid. She didn't think that they meshed well. Anyone at all, even with untrained eyes, could tell that Kid still had feelings for Lanai, and that was messing up his marriage.

"I feel so sorry for Ashton," Lanai said. Kid nodded. "She might be put in a foster home or something. Poor Ashton," she added.

"I agree," Kid said. Sarah rolled her eyes. She was Kid's friend, and friends were suppose to call each other out on their bat shit, right?

"If you're worried about her going into foster care, then why don't you just adopt her?" Sarah asked.

"Because, that isn't really a good idea," Kid said. Sarah looked at him with an unconvinced expression.

"For her, or for you?" Sarah asked. Kid wasn't sure how to answer that, so Lanai did it for him.

"Some people just have really hectic schedules and can't work around it," she said. Kid nodded.

"Exactly," he said. Sarah scoffed.

"Don't you remember? I said this before, one of the reasons you hired me, was so that you would have barely any work to do," she said, "And if I'm not mistaken, you do have a wife, that would be more than happy to take care of her." Now, it was Kid's turn to scoff.

"Please, she can barely take care of herself," he said. Sarah's eyes went a bit wide. What had happened to Kid? Is it that bitch Lanai's fault? She remembered the day that Kid hired her, and he was the complete opposite from how he is now.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"So, are you telling me I got the job?!" Sarah asked. Kid nodded, and smiled at her.

"Yes, you are the most qualified, and something about you makes me like you better than the others," he said. Sarah smiled back, but with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Thank you, I won't let you down," she said. Kid nodded again.

"I know," he said, "Now, as you know, you'll be making sure everything's perfect when I'm not here." Sarah titled her head a bit, confused.

"Okay, but why won't you be here? Is something bad going on?" Sarah asked. Kid shook his head, and laughed a little.

"No, it's so I can spend more time with my wife," he said. Sarah's eyes got bigger, and they glistened.

"Awww, that is so cute! And I'd love to meet her," she said. Kid nodded.

"Yes, you should. She's just perfect in every way. She's even as symmetrical as the number eight," Kid said. Sarah smiled.

"Oooo, I can't wait until I find that special someone!" she said.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Kid didn't go to Shibusen that much after that, but now it's just the opposite. Sarah sighed and stood up.

"Kid, I have to talk to you in private," she said. Kid nodded and stood up, then he followed Sarah out of the room. Once they closed the door, and were out of earshot, Sarah punched Kid's arm.

"What the hell!" he said.

"I should be the one saying that!" Sarah said, "What's wrong with you! Why would you talk horribly about Dokuro like that! Just because your ex is here, and you still have feelings for her? And don't try to say that you don't, because I know you do." Kid rolled his eyes.

"Listen Sarah, you should understand. I'm only said it because it's tru- Ow!" Sarah punched Kid on the arm again interrupting him.

"Don't fuck up your relationship, because some slut is here, and you want to do her. Dokuro is a lot better for you, and she's put up through the shit you put her through, because she still loves you," She said.

"If she still loves me, then why did she leave to go whore on Crona?" Kid rhetorically asked.

"I'd do the same, if the person that meant the world to me called me a slut, and said that every guy in Death City was fucking me! No, I'd probably kill myself, but Dokuro didn't, and she also didn't send any divorce papers over," Sarah said. Kid sighed.

"You know, I'm not going to tell you these things if you're going to use them against me," he said. Sarah scoffed.

"Whatever, I'm leaving," she said, starting to walk away, but then she turned back around, "Oh, and you can go back in there and screw Lanai, but just remember all of the times that Dokuro woke up in the middle of the night, just to straighten an already straight painting for you, while you were on a mission." Sarah then turned around and left.

* * *

Ashton cried into Dokuro, as they lowered her father's casket in the ground. Sarah was standing next to them, and so was Mary and Raven. Kid was standing by Lanai, near them, but not by them. Crona, Liz, Patty, Maka, and Soul were all also there. They really didn't know Ashton that well, but they were there for her. Dokuro glanced at Kid and Lanai. Lanai had one of her arms wrapped around one of Kid's, who seemed unaffected. Dokuro sighed then looked at Sarah, who was also looking at them. Sarah had a look in her eyes that made it seem as if there was about to be a second funeral. Kid's to be exact. The service ended, and it started to rain, so everyone took out their umbrellas.

"It's so sad. I'm sorry for your loss," Maka said to Ashton, then she looked at Dokuro. "What's going to happen to her?" she whispered. Dokuro smiled a bit.

"Actually, I adopted her," she said. Maka smiled.

"That's so great, you and Kid are going to be parent's now," she said a bit loud, drawing unwanted attention. Kid looked over at them a bit confused. Dokuro nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I guess," she said, but Maka was a bit oblivious.

"Trust me, you'll love it! And Ashton's still young, so you didn't miss too much I'm sure," she said. Sarah looked over at them and smiled. She concealed her laughter.

"I hope I didn't," Dokuro said. Maka nodded.

"Well, I have to go, bye," she said heading in Soul's direction, so that they could leave. Dokuro sighed. Then Ashton stopped crying, and the rain stopped. Ashton looked up.

"I'm going to go wait in the car," she said monotonously. Dokuro nodded.

"Alright, honey," she said. Kid walked over.

"Bye, Ashton," he said. Once Ashton had left, he turned to Dokuro.

"What's this about us being parents?" he asked, not sounding amused at all. Dokuro shrugged.

"It's nothing," she said, starting to walk away, but Kid grabbed her arm.

"Did you lie _that_ morning, when you said you took your pill?" he asked. So that's what he's worried about. Dokuro shook her head.

"No, I adopted Ashton," she said. Kid's eyes widened.

"What! You didn't even tell me anything," he said. Dokuro shrugged.

"You didn't tell me that you had a girlfriend on the side," she said jerking her arm away.

"Wh- I don't," Kid said, "What is wrong with you? Lanai is just my friend."

"Listen Kid, call it whatever you want, but I know you still have feelings for her. Don't worry, I already know. You're tired of me. You've grown bored of me," Dokuro said, then she walked away, not even waiting to hear what Kid had to say. In all truth, Dokuro still loved Kid. He meant the world to her. She wanted to to go back home with him. She wanted to apologize. She wanted to get on her knees and beg for him to at least like her, but that would make all of what she did mean nothing. She didn't want to go back to the way things were. She wanted Kid to love her, and not take her for granted. To achieve what she wanted, she had to be more assertive. It was something that Roxanne had told her to do.

* * *

If any of you are bored, and love Soul Eater, then I recommend this RP forum: (The link is also on my profile, and that one's easier to access.)

: / / www .fan fiction forum / Soul- Eater- madness- RP / 116825/ (There's suppose to be http in front of it, .net after fanfiction, and a slash between .net and forum.)

It's just me and curiousivy8 and we'd love love LOVE more people. We don't have a plot yet, and it's mostly been fluff. You can use either OCs or Cannons.

Please Review.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for reviewing! XD

Anyway...

* * *

"So, who did you invite?" Liz asked Dokuro. They were walking around in Death City's mall, looking for the perfect outfits to wear. It was Saturday, and that night was the night that they were going clubbing.

"Let's see," Dokuro said, "I invited Maka, Sarah, Mary, Tsubaki, and Raven. Mary said she couldn't make it, and Maka and Tsubaki said that they would only be able to stay for a few hours. Raven and Sarah though, are in it for the whole night." Patty pumped a fist in the air.

"I'm so ready!" she said. Liz nodded.

"Now, if only we could find the perfect outfit," she said. Dokuro smirked.

"I know the perfect store," Dokuro said. She led the way as the Thompson sisters followed. She, of course, led them to a Porter un crâne store. She was very familiar with the outfits there, and the style that they have would be perfect for that night.

"I love these stores," Liz said as they walked in. They split in separate directions. Dokuro walked around, looking for the perfect outfit. The whole club idea was originally just a way to trick Liz and Patty into letting her stay at Crona's house. Now, she was kind of getting into it. She browsed several mannequins and clothes racks, until she saw something that caught her eye. It was her dress. On display. In the middle. Of. The Store. She walked to it ,still a bit surprised. She looked at the tag. It said _Porter un crâne_ _by: Dokuro Death. _On her first day at work, Miss. Dupree did tell her that credit goes where it's due. She smiled at the dress. It was the one.

* * *

Kid and Sarah stood in the Death Room, awkwardly. They were watching a mission of a weapon/meister pair on the mirror. They hadn't really said much to each other. Ever since Sarah told Kid what he needed to hear, regardless if he wanted to hear it or not, things between them weren't the same. They needed to talk about what happen, and Kid knew it, so he spoke up.

"Sarah?" he said. Sarah turned to him.

"Yes?" she said. Kid sighed.

"Your right. I did still have feelings for Lanai, until I remembered why we broke up," he said, "She was too stubborn and prideful for me, and I was too OCD for her. She was the one who broke it off." Sarah smiled.

"I'm happy you realized that," she said, "Maybe your relationship with Dokuro will get better now." Kid shook his head.

"I doubt that. After all I put her through, I think this was the last straw for her. Besides, I'm not sure if I even want to still be married to her," he said. Sarah's eyes went a bit wide.

"Why?" she asked. Kid shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I really don't know," he said, but he really did know. Sarah looked at the mirror, then back at Kid.

"How did all of this start?" she asked. Kid sighed.

"Well, as you could probably tell, when we first married we loved each other to no end, but after a while, I started thinking that maybe she's using me. I realized that Dokuro was taken care of all of her life, and maybe she wanted it to stay that way, so she married me for wealth and power," he said, "Then Roxanne died, and I just felt sorry for her and all of my suspicions died. I wanted her again. Then Lanai came, and I couldn't help but compare her to Dokuro. When I would treat Dokuro harshly, she would just take it, and not care. But when I'd do something that Lanai didn't like or vise versa we would argue." Sarah shook her head.

"Kid, I don't think she'd use you for your money or power. Did you know she got a job?" Sarah asked. Kid looked at her a bit confused.

"She did?" he asked. Sarah nodded.

"She's a designer for Porter un crâne," Sarah said.

"Skull Wear?" Kid asked (That's what it means in English.), "I know of it. She has outfits by them. They're very symmetrical." Sarah nodded.

"Yeah, that's it," she said. Kid sighed.

"Well, the way she is towards me has changed. She's acting as if she doesn't care about me," he said, "Maybe she is using me." Sarah shook her head and sighed.

* * *

"I wanna come!" Ashton whined as she watched he new mother get ready. Dokuro smiled at Ashton's reflection in the mirror.

"Sorry, but you're too young," she said. Ashton went and plopped down on the bed.

"You're such a meanie!" She whined. Dokuro giggled. They heard a knock on the door, and it slowly opened. It was Crona and Ragnarok.

"You'd think at what your making that you'd have your own place by now!" Ragnarok said. Crona looked up at him.

"Stop being rude to our guest," he said. Dokuro smiled at them.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of here as soon as I have a make up or break up. Kid didn't send any divorce papers over, so we'll see," She said. Ashton shot up.

"No! Mom, you can't get a divorce!" she whined. Dokuro shrugged.

"I'm not sure what Kid's thinking," she said applying mascara. Crona sighed.

"Find out then. You know, I think this is mostly on you. If you would actually give Kid the time, and talk about this with him, then all of this could be sorted out," he said. Dokuro looked down and shrugged. ,"Anyway, I just came to tell you that everyone's here."

* * *

"YEA!" Patty yelled from the sunroof of the limo. She sat back down and started giggling.

"I'm so happy that you could come," Dokuro said.

"I am too," Mary said. They were almost at the club.

"So, how's everything at Gallow's mansion?" Dokuro asked. Mary shrugged.

"It's been really boring without you. Lanai comes to visit sometimes, and that's about it," Mary said. Dokuro sighed. 'Yep, everything's going downhill, but I shouldn't be thinking about that right now,' Dokuro thought.

"Let's pop a champagne bottle," Liz said.

"I got it!" Sarah said. She removed the bottle of champagne that was in the trey on the side of her. Sitting next to her, was Tsubaki, and the glasses were on her side. **POP! **Everyone giggled, and they poured the champagne in the glasses.

"Someone make a toast," Maka said. Raven smiled.

"I will," she said, "To partying until we get really old and wrinkly!"

"Cheers!" Patty yelled, and threw back the liquid in her glass. They had finally made it to the club. It was called 'Pulse.' They cut the line, and the bouncer let them in.

"I love being a hot girl!" Liz said. Patty nodded.

"Me too!" Raven said. They walked in the club, people were dancing on each other on a lighted dance floor, in the multi colored strobe lights. Some people were in a different part of the club with tables and canopies over some booths, and surprisingly, few people were at the bar. And of course, what's a club without poles, right?

"The strobe lights are giving me a headache!" Tsubaki yelled over the music.

"Let's head to the bar!" Dokuro said, "It has it's own lighting, and the music isn't loud over there."

"You just want to drink," Sarah told her. Dokuro smirked.

"What's a night without getting drunk," Liz said dancing to the music a bit.

"I want to go to the back in one of the booths and order some drinks there," Maka said.

"So do I," Mary said. So, Maka, Mary, and Raven went to another part of the club and Liz, Patty, Dokuro, Tsubaki, and Sarah headed for the bar.

"I'll have a sex on the beach," Dokuro said as soon as they got to the bar.

"You're right, the lighting and volume of the music is better here," Tsubaki said. Dokuro nodded and started sipping on her drink.

"I want some Gin," Patty said.

"Me too," Liz said.

"I'll have some sake," Tsubaki said.

"And I'll have a Margarita," Sarah said. Dokuro downed her drink.

"I feel like getting fucked," she said, "Do you have anything really good?"

"Well, we do have a Screaming Orgasm made with Vodka, Irish cream, and Kahlua Coffee Liqueur," the bartender said. Dokuro smirked.

"I'll have that," she said. Then the bartender left to go make it. "I love those, and I'm not talking about the drink." Dokuro added. Liz gave her a high five. Tsubaki sighed and continued to sip on her drink.

"Let's go dancing!" Patty yelled, then she grabbed her sister's arm and they left for the dance floor. The bartender came back with Dokuro's drink.

"Here's you're screaming orgasm," he said. Dokuro smiled and grabbed the drink.

"I hope that's what I'll be having tonight," she said. The bartender laughed and went to fill some other orders. Sarah sighed.

"I think you should go talk to Kid," she said. Dokuro shrugged and sipped on her drink.

"Kid already told me what he thinks of me. Anyway, I really don't want that stuff on my mind right now, so let's have fun," she said. Sarah shrugged then nodded. She picked up her glass, Dokuro picked up hers, and then Tsubaki picked up hers.

"Cheers," Sarah said, then they tipped back their drinks.

"Hey, you want to dance?" they heard. Dokuro, Tsubaki, and Sarah turned around.

"Which one of us are you talking to?" Tsubaki asked the guy. He looked younger than them. He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me," he said. Sarah's face held aggravation, she was about to tell him to fuck off, and some other colorful words, but Dokuro got up.

"I want to," she said then she chugged the rest of her drink.

"Are you serious?" Sarah asked. Dokuro nodded.

"Yep," she said. Dokuro took the guy's hand and they went off to the dance floor. Liz, Patty, and Raven were all there. Dokuro smiled at Raven, who looked at her with a confused expression, but she just shrugged and went back to dancing.

"You look like you need a boost," the guy said. Dokuro raised an eyebrow questionably.

"I guess," she said. He smirked and took out a pill. Dokuro looked at it weirdly.

"Don't worry, it's ecstasy," he said.

"I don't know about that," Dokuro said.

"Just try it, you'll love it," he said. Dokuro shrugged and took it from him, then popped it in her mouth.

* * *

Several drinks and one pill later, Dokuro was off her rocket. She ran to the bar. Tsubaki was about to leave, and Maka was with her and she was also about to leave.

"A-Are you l-leaving?!" Dokuro asked closed to being shit faced. Maka nodded.

"Yeah, Soul's been texting me saying that he's tired of baby sitting," she said.

"And I have to make sure that Black Star didn't burn the house down," Tsubaki added. Dokuro burst into laughter.

"You g-guys are -hic- so funny!" she yelled. Sarah, Tsubaki, and Maka looked at her curiously, "Bye you guyzzzz I l-love yooou!" Dokuro said as Tsubaki and Maka started to walk away.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked. Dokuro nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeppers! Hey bartender! I-I want to h-have another screaming orgasm!" she yelled. The bartender gave her the drink and she chugged it down. Sarah looked at her a bit worried.

"Maybe you should slow down on the drinks," she said. Dokuro grinned at her crazily.

"Maybe you should shut the fuck up!" she said then started laughing again.

"You're lucky that you're my boss's wife," Sarah said dangerously. Dokuro shook her head.

"No, he said I'm a slut and I-I let the guysss in Death C-City inside of m-me, if that's what he thinks, then that's what I'm going to do!" she said heading into the crowd of dancing people.

"Dokuro, wait!" Sarah called to her, then Raven and Mary came over.

"I'm going home," Mary said yawning. Raven nodded.

"I am too, I'm getting a headache, and it's almost two o'clock," she said, "Bye." Sarah waved them goodbye and then stared back at the dance floor. She sighed, it looks like she has to go in there and get Dokuro herself. Sarah made her way through the crowd. She saw Liz and Patty leaving. Liz grabbed her arm.

"We're going to the club across the street, you should get Dokuro and meet us there. Bye," she said.

"See ya!" Patty yelled. Sarah nodded, but going to another club wasn't on her mind. Getting Dokuro the hell out of there was. She finally found Dokuro dancing on a pole, with guys dancing on her.

"Yea, I don't just want the drink!" Dokuro said. Sarah sighed. She grabbed Dokuro's arm and pulled her out of there.

"Let's go," she said.

"Where are we going?" Dokuro asked.

"Away from here!" Sarah said. Dokuro jerked her arm away and ran off. Sarah groaned. She did not want to have to resort to this, but she had no choice. She took out her phone.

* * *

Dokuro walked down the street. She had went out of the club, and she now had no idea where she was going. Her head felt weird, but she felt as if nothing was wrong and as if she didn't have any problems. She felt happy. She hadn't felt that feeling in a while, but it wasn't real happiness. It was just brought on to her by the drug. Dokuro continued to walk. She couldn't walk straight, but she didn't care. After some time, a familiar black car appeared. If she wasn't drunk and drugged up, then she would have been cursing existence right now, but she didn't care. The car stopped, and Kid got out. He looked pissed. He walked over to Dokuro.

"Get in the car," he said somewhat calmly. Dokuro started laughing, then she pouted.

"Are you going to r-rape me?" she asked, then she leaned towards him ,"Spoiler alert: It won't be rape." She whispered winking at him.

"Dokuro, please I do not want to deal with you in a drunk state," Kid said. Dokuro laughed again.

"Oh baby, I'm not just drunk, I'm a-also drugged up!" she said, then she started laughing again. Kid's eyes widened a bit, but then he narrowed them.

"What did you take?" he asked. Dokuro didn't answer, she just continued to laugh, so Kid forcefully grabbed her arm.

"Oooh baby, I like it rough," Dokuro said.

"What did you take?" Kid repeated. Dokuro jerked her arm away.

"Calm down, some guy just gave me an ecstasy pill," she said.

"Some guy? Ecstasy pill?" Kid said, he felt like blowing up, "What the hell is your problem! You took drugs from a stranger!" Dokuro shrugged.

"So? He made me happier than you ever did in the past few days," she said, "besides there was more than one guy involved. But I don't think any of them would fuck me. They all know I'm _your _wife." Kid took a deep breath then let it out.

"Dokuro, get in the fucking car," he said. Dokuro shook her head.

"I'd rather walk," she said. She was really pushing Kid's buttons.

"You know what, I was wrong. You aren't a slut," Kid said, "You're a drunk drugged up cock whore, who's so fucking desperate that she'll even do a guy with an STD in a dirty alleyway!" (Kid's pissed. XD) Dokuro shrugged feeling unaffected.

"Well, maybe your that guy. Who knows what Lanai gave you. But seriously, you are sexy," She said, "You have no idea how hot you make me!", then she burst out in laughter. Kid sighed.

"There's no use arguing with you in this state, let's go home, now, and I'm only telling you this once," he said in a voice that could kill. Dokuro shrugged then got in the car. A few seconds later, she passed out.

* * *

This is most likely the third to last chapter.

Anyway, I hope you all love flashbacks. There might be some in the next chapter.

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for reviewing! XD

This chapter is mostly fluff. If you don't care about Dokuro and Kid's life together, then read the first paragraph and last paragraph, and you should be good.

Anyway, I think this will be the second to last chapter...

* * *

Dokuro groaned as the harsh sunlight filled the room. She pulled the covers over herself. Last night was mostly a haze, but she remembered some things. She remembered getting drunk, taking an ecstasy pill, and then talking or arguing with Kid. She groaned again. What did she say to him last night? He's probably really pissed, and that defiantly won't help their relationship. Dokuro loved Kid very much, but she wasn't sure how he felt about her. Dokuro rolled over under the covers. She remembered when she first started crushing on Kid. She always thought he was very attractive, but it had been awhile before she started crushing on him.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Dokuro stood next to Roxanne in the elegantly decorated room. Shibusen was having a dance, but it was a formal one, not their other ones. Almost everyone had dates, but Dokuro and Roxanne didn't.

"This is stupid," Roxanne said, "Why did you drag me here?" Dokuro shrugged.

"It was getting boring at our house, so I thought it would be fun," she said. Roxanne quickly turned to her.

"That's a lie!" she said.

"What makes you say that?" Dokuro asked.

"Because you made me go get my hair done this morning, and then you came out with two dresses, that you just so happened to have," Roxanne said crossing her arms. Dokuro nodded.

"I did just so happened to have them," she said. Roxanne quickly uncrossed her arms.

"The price tags were still on them!" she said. Dokuro shrugged.

"Whatever, we're here now," she said. Roxanne sighed.

"I guess you're right," she said. Dokuro nodded, then looked at the people in the room. She saw a boy with white hair and red eyes rolling his eyes, as a girl with sandy blonde hair and green eyes yelled at him. She remembered their names were Maka and Soul. She continued to look around. She saw a tall girl with black hair nervously smiling as a short boy with blue spiky hair crazily danced around her. Dokuro sighed. Roxanne was right, it was stupid, she was bored. She turned around and left for the balcony. Roxanne looked at her curiously, but let it go. She looked at the entrance and smiled. Maybe she could sneak away. Dokuro put her hands on the half wall, that was the edge of the balcony. Yep, Roxanne was right. She turned around to leave, but a girl with short blonde hair crashed into her. The girl burst into giggles.

"Patty, watch where you're going," a tall dirty blonde girl said walking over. The girl known as Patty shot up.

"Sorry," she said then she started laughing again. Dokuro sighed. Maybe she shouldn't have come.

"What happened?" a boy with black hair with three white stripes asked. He looked familiar. After seeing his two-toned gold eyes, and easy to remember face, Dokuro knew him as Death The Kid.

"Patty crashed into this girl," the taller girl said as if that type of thing happened everyday. Kid looked at Dokuro, and remembered her.

"Dokuro? Are you alright?" he asked. Dokuro nodded, but she failed to realize that she was still on the ground. Kid offered his hand, and Dokuro took it. She blushed from embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah," she said. Patty continued to laugh, so the taller girl took her away.

"So, how are you? I barely see you around," Kid said.

"I'm fine," Dokuro said. She rarely saw him too. He was in class Crescent Moon, and she was in class Laughing Sun. (That's not a real class in SE.) A slow song started to play, and things got a bit awkward for Dokuro.

"Do you want to dance?" Kid asked. Dokuro blushed and nodded.

"Sure," she said. Kid took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Dokuro wrapped her arms around Kid's neck, and Kid put his arms around Dokuro's waist, and they started to dance.

"So, where's Roxanne?" Kid asked. Dokuro looked around, but did not see her partner.

"I'm wondering that myself," she said. Kid laughed a little.

"Are you coming to the after party?" he asked. Dokuro shrugged.

"I'll have to find my partner first, and I don't know how to get there. It's at Gallow's mansion, right?" she asked. Kid nodded.

"Yeah, that's my house, and I'd be more than happy to show you," he said. Dokuro blushed. Kid was beyond hot, and yes, she started forming a little crush on him.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Dokuro yawned under the covers, her head hurt from the previous night, but she couldn't stop thinking about her husband. She remembered their first date.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Dokuro deeply blushed. She was afraid to open her mouth, because she didn't want to mess anything up. She was sitting in the passenger seat of Kid's car, and he was driving. Kid was telling her how great the place that they were going to was, but she couldn't keep her mind on what he was saying. Dokuro was hoping that everything would go perfectly. She didn't want to ruin anything. She was just lucky to be in this situation. Earlier that day she was at the mall shopping, and she ran into Kid with Liz and Patty. Kid didn't want to go into Victoria's secret, so he decided to go with her. They started talking, then Kid asked her if she wanted to go out with him that night, and she happily agreed. Now she was in his car, wearing a perfectly symmetrical outfit, that was a little too inappropriate for her taste, but Roxanne insisted that she wear it.

"Are you alright?" Kid asked. Dokuro looked up at him and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"Well, we're here," Kid said. Dokuro looked around. How long had they been there, and how long had she been spacing out.

"O-Okay," Dokuro said getting out of the car. Kid got out and closed the door, using the clicker to lock it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked a bit worried.

"Yep," Dokuro said. They were at an exclusive club. You either had to be 'someone' or have a certain look to get in. Dokuro followed Kid to the head of the line, and the bouncer let them in. Dokuro had no idea where she was at, because she hadn't been paying attention to Kid, and she was once again spacing out, wondering where she was. Kid sighed and grabbed her hand. Dokuro noticed this and blushed. Kid led her to the bar.

"Hey Kid, what can I get you?" the bartender asked. She was a tall beautiful girl, with really big boobs. She smiled cutely at she Shinigami. Kid smiled back at her.

"Hey Amber, I haven't seen you in awhile," Kid said. Dokuro felt a bit unneeded. She looked at the women in front of her. She was really skinny with big boobs, she studied her a bit, until she noticed that her boobs didn't move with her and they weren't proportional to her. After further study, she concluded that they were fake.

"Maybe that's because you haven't been here in awhile," the girl named Amber said. Kid laughed a little.

"True," he said. Amber smiled, then pouted a bit.

"I missed you," she said. Dokuro's eyes widened. Oh no, Kid did not bring her there just so she could watch him flirt with another girl. Dokuro felt like leaving, that was until Kid put one of his arms around her waist. Kid nodded.

"You always say that," Kid said playfully rolling his eyes. Amber shrugged then looked at Dokuro.

"So, did you bring someone for me?" she asked. Dokuro looked at the girl a bit confused, then she felt Kid's grip on her tighten.

"No, sorry, this one's mine," he said, "But I'm sure there are other girls that fit your standards here tonight." Dokuro felt like slamming her head against the bar, for being worried for nothing. Amber was a lesbian.

"Maybe," Amber said, "Anyway, I know just what to get you two. Hold on." Then Amber disappeared to go make some drinks, and Kid let go of Dokuro.

"She's beautiful," Dokuro said. Kid shrugged.

"Just make sure she doesn't hear that, or she might try to rape you," he joked. Dokuro shrugged, she was about to say something, but they heard an unwanted voice.

"YAHOO! LET'S PARTY!" Black Star landed on the bar, from who knows where. Tsubaki ran over to meet him.

"B-Black Star!" she yelled out of breath. Kid sighed and put a hand on his face.

"Why? Out of everyone to run into, Why him?" he asked to no one in particular. Black Star jumped down.

"Let's get this party started!" he yelled.

"I think I'll have to make you two something stronger," Amber said returning with some drinks.

...

...

Dokuro and Kid were sitting silently in Kid's car. Black single handedly ruined the night, but acting the fool, getting drunk and telling too many 'surpassing god' stories. Kid drove to Dokuro and Roxanne's house. He sighed as he stopped the car in front of it.

"I'm so sorry that everything was ruined like that, but I shouldn't have asked you out, you seemed bored with me anyway," he said. Dokuro looked at Kid a bit surprised.

"I wasn't ruined, and Kid, I was never bored, I just didn't want to ruin anything by saying something stupid. I'm happy that you asked me out," she said while blushing deeply, then she looked forward ,"To be honest, I sorta...have a...big crush on you." Dokuro whispered kind of hoping that Kid didn't hear, but he did. Dokuro turned to look at him, and noticed that his face was now a lot closer to hers.

"Really now?" he asked. Dokuro blushed, then nodded. Kid smirked and wrapped his arms around her. Dokuro instinctively put her arms around Kid as their lips met. Dokuro could not believe that she was kissing Death The Kid, especially when his tongue slipped into her mouth.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Dokuro moved around under the covers a bit. She missed those days. They were a whole lot better than the ones that she was having now. She rubbed her eyes, but kept them close. She remembered when Kid and her first did _that._

* * *

_**Flashback** _(I have to make this one as clean as possible. I do not want this story taken down.)_  
_

It was a Saturday night. The sun had just set and the temperature was perfect. Dokuro was at Gallow's Mansion in the kitchen with Death The Kid. Liz and Patty were at a sleepover at Black Star and Tsubaki's house. So because of the Thompson sister's absence, Kid invited his girlfriend over to spend time alone with her. They, and by 'they' I mean, _Kid _was baking a red velvet cake, with chocolate filling. Dokuro tried to help, but she had no idea what she was doing, and Kid wanted everything to be perfect, so she sat on a bar stool at the counter and watched Kid.

"I wish I knew how to cook," Dokuro said. Kid smirked.

"I'm just making a cake. It isn't that hard," he said putting the cake in the oven.

"A red velvet cake with chocolate filling. Yeah, that's so easy," Dokuro sarcastically said. Kid nodded.

"Yep," he agreed, stirring some frosting.

"You're even making you're own frosting?" Dokuro asked, "Yeah, so easy." Kid shrugged.

"The kind that you buy at the store is too clumpy, and they were all out of fondant," he said. Dokuro sighed.

"Oh well, I'm fine with that. Besides, I find guys that know how to cook hot," she said. Kid smirked, he had finished stirring.

"Don't act like you'll have me in the kitchen, if we ever get married," he said. Dokuro nodded and took the whisk from Kid, and licked some frosting from it.

"Yep, I will, and I'll be the new Lord Death, and you'll be my bitch," she said. Kid shook his head playfully.

"I think you have that a bit reversed," he said then he looked at Dokuro, "You have frosting on your cheek." Dokuro went to wipe it off, but Kid grabbed her arm. "I'll get it," he said seductively. Dokuro blushed, then Kid took the whisk from her and put some frosting on her other cheek. "Now it's symmetrical!" He said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Of course," Dokuro said frowning a bit. "But I hope you know, I'll have to get you back!" Then she dipped the whisk in the frosting and flicked it at Kid getting frosting all over his shirt. Kid in turn frowned, then he smirked and picked up the flour, and poured some on Dokuro. Soon they had started a war, that ended with both of them on the floor, and no victory.

"Everything's asymmetrical," Kid whined. Dokuro laughed a little.

"Everything's covered in flour, frosting, and chocolate," she said. Kid smiled.

"Well, it could be worse," he said standing up ,"I need to shower and change." Dokuro frowned.

"Ugh, I don't have any extra clothes. Can I borrow some of yours?" she asked. Kid shrugged.

"Why don't you borrow some of Liz and Patty's, they won't mind," he said helping Dokuro up.

"Because, their clothes are too tight fitting, I'd rather wear something comfortable," Dokuro said.

"That is true," Kid said, "Come on."

...

...

After showering up and changing, Dokuro left the bathroom that was across the hall from Kid's room. She was only wearing one of Kid's white button up shirts. Kid had given her pants, but they didn't fit. Dokuro walked to Kid's room. She walked in and closed the door after herself. She heard the shower running in Kid's bathroom. Dokuro decided to wait, so she laid down on his bed and closed her eyes. She felt very tired. She thought about spending the night at Gallow's mansion, because her clothes were dirty, and she was not about to leave Kid's house wearing barely anything. Kid had guest rooms, so it wouldn't be a bad idea to stay over. Dokuro, like normally, was lost in her thoughts. She didn't hear the shower stop, or the door open. In fact, she didn't open her eyes, until she heard a voice.

"What are you doing?" Kid asked. Dokuro quickly opened her eyes, to find Kid standing over her wearing some night clothes. She blushed because his shirt wasn't button, allowing her imagination to run wild.

"I-I was waiting for you," she said. Kid looked lower down her body.

"Why aren't you wearing pants?" he asked. Dokuro blushed again, but it wasn't because of Kid's amazing body.

"Yours didn't fit me," she answered. Kid sighed and sat down next to her.

"I hoped it was a different answer," he mumbled. Dokuro looked at him a bit confused.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Nothing," Kid said laying down next to her. Dokuro looked at his body again. She had heard him, but she wanted to make sure. Did that mean what she thought it meant? She hoped so. The next question she had in her mind, was, was she ready? Dokuro had thought about it before, and concluded that she was ready anytime. She just had to let Kid know.

"Kid?" Dokuro said. Kid looked at her.

"What?" he asked. Dokuro blushed and rolled on top of him. She pressed her lips against his and started grinding against him. Kid kissed back, and wrapped his arms around Dokuro. Needless to say, the cake ended up burning.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Dokuro couldn't help but blush while recalling that moment. She couldn't believe that she used to be that comfortable around Kid. She remembered how she felt the night that Kid proposed.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"You should get this," Roxanne said handing a dress to Dokuro. Dokuro quickly shook her head.

"I can't, it's asymmetrical!" she said. Roxanne sighed and put the dress back on the clothes rack. They were shopping at Death City's mall. Kid and Dokuro hand plans to go to dinner that night. Dokuro had to make sure that she was perfectly symmetrical.

"We've been at this for hours! Please just pick something!" Roxanne said hitting her head on the wall. Dokuro opened her mouth to say something, but her phone started ringing. It was Kid.

"Hello?" Dokuro answered.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kid asked.

"Shopping," Dokuro said a bit confused.

"Well, there's been a change in plans. Come to my house as soon as possible," Kid said. Dokuro sighed. Roxanne's going to be pissed when she finds out that all of that shopping was for nothing.

"Okay, I'll be there soon, bye," Dokuro said, then she hang up. She turned to Roxanne with a nervous smile.

"What happened?" Roxanne asked. Dokuro nervously laughed.

"Well...that was Kid and he said...that there's a change in plans, and to just go to his house," she said. Roxanne walked towards her.

"Dokuro, I swear I'll Kill you if you tell me that all of this hassle was for nothing," she said. Dokuro laughed again then turned around, and started to walk away. "Come back here!" Roxanne yelled.

...

...

Dokuro walked up the steps to Gallow's Mansion. She had no idea what was going on, but she decided to go along with it. She knocked on the door and waited awhile. Then Kid answered. He smiled at Dokuro.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. Dokuro looked at him curiously.

"Ummm, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Come on," Kid said closing the door to Gallow's Manor, grabbing Dokuro's arm then pulling her along. "Don't worry about your outfit, you can change on my father's plane." Dokuro's eyes went wide.

"What? Plane?! And I didn't even bring any extra clothes," she said. Kid dragged her to his car, then went to the driver's side.

"Don't worry, I have some for you," he said getting in the car and closing the door. Dokuro did the same.

"Do you even know my size?" she asked. Kid smirked at her.

"Baby, I _love _your body all of the time. I'm pretty sure I know," he said starting the car. Dokuro blushed, and decided that she would never be able to say 'no' to him.

...

...

That day, Kid took Dokuro to one of his fathers vacation houses in Maui. They did some things and had fun with each other's company. Then that night they went to the Yeojwa Stream in Korea. And of course, Lord Death had another mansion there. It was a night, so the lights were on making the cherry blossom trees around it visible. Dokuro and Kid were walking along it.

"It's so beautiful," Dokuro said. Kid nodded.

"Yeah," he said.

"I didn't even know this place existed," Dokuro said.

"Yeah," Kid said. Dokuro turned to look at Kid.

"Are you okay?" she said. Kid nodded.

"Yeah," he said. Dokuro sighed.

"Am I boring you?" she asked. Kid looked at her.

"No, not at all. I just have a lot on my mind," he said. Dokuro looked at him curiously.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked. Kid shook his head.

"I'd rather not," he said. Dokuro walked in front of Kid and grabbed both of his hands. The shinigami blushed at the sudden action. Dokuro smirked, because she never made Kid have a reaction like that.

"Do you want to go back?" she asked. Kid shrugged.

"It really doesn't matter to me right now," he said. Dokuro sighed.

"Kid, please tell me what's wrong," she said, "Is it me? Did I do something to upset you?" That was of course one of Dokuro's greatest fears. Losing Kid. Kid shook his head.

"No, baby, it's not you. It's me," he said. Dokuro was confused.

"Are you breaking up with me? After all we've been through? Kid, please, give me another chance. I love you," she said whispering the last part. Kid started laughing. He did know how paranoid Dokuro could be. Dokuro looked at him very very confused now.

"That's exactly one of the reason's I want to marry you," Kid said. Dokuro titled her head to the side a bit.

"What?" she asked. Kid got closer to her and pulled a black box from his pocket. Dokuro's eyes widened. Kid opened the box, and two beautiful rings with big black diamonds with shinigami skulls with regular diamonds on it were in it. Dokuro was at a lost for words. Kid smirked at her and took her hand.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Dokuro quickly wrapped her arms around him and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Yes!" she loudly said. Kid laughed a little, and Dokuro got off of him.

"I love you so much," Kid said putting the rings on her.

"Oh my death god, I can't believe this!" Dokuro said.

_**Flasback End**_

* * *

Dokuro wondered if Kid still loved her now. Her certainly did on their wedding day.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Dokuro pouted as Liz put the black veil on her that matched her dress. It was her wedding day. She was going to be married to Kid, and everything was absolutely perfect. This is Kid we're talking about.

"Perfect," Liz said stepping back to admire her work. "What wrong?" she asked when she saw the expression on Dokuro's face.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Maka asked walking over to them, "Trust me, it will be great. I felt so complete the day I married Soul." Dokuro shook her head.

"It's not that," she said, then she looked down, "Roxanne isn't here yet." Patty started giggling. Liz sighed.

"I'm sorry to bring you bad news, but trust me she isn't coming. She didn't even come to your bachelorette party," she said. Dokuro shook her head.

"She said she'd be here. I know she's coming," Dokuro said. Tsubaki walked over.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I agree with Liz. We haven't heard from Roxanne since the day she left," she said. Dokuro shrugged.

"I think she'll come," she said. Liz sighed.

"Whatever," she said, "Just don't get your hopes up."

...

...

The wedding had started and the people in the wedding party, save for the groom, were outside of the room, decorated in a dark eerily, yet light fashion. It was a big room, and there were a lot of people there. Dokuro peered out from a crack in the big elegant black door.

"I don't know have the people here," Dokuro said. Liz pulled her away.

"The bride can't be seen until last," she said. Dokuro sighed.

"I wish Roxanne was here. She needs to hurry up!" she complained.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up," Tsubaki said taking Black Star's arm and walking out to a song being professionally sung. Next it was Crona and Patty's turn to walk out.

"Tsubaki's right," Liz said as she watched Maka and someone else walk out.

"She'll come," Dokuro said, "I know it!" Liz shrugged and locked arms with Soul.

"I think she will," Soul agreed. Liz shrugged.

"We'll see," she said, "Oh, and remember to focus on Kid, or it will show on your face." Then they walked out. Dokuro felt a bit queasy. She had waited a long time for this moment, and she couldn't focus on the best thing in her life, because she was too busy thinking about her partner. The song changed and everyone stood up. Dokuro knew that she was suppose to walk out. She didn't want to ruin anything, so she did, but she felt horrible for not waiting for Roxanne. She felt nervous and it probably showed on her face. She wasn't focusing on Kid, who was looking at her a bit questionably because of the look on her face, like Liz had told her to. Dokuro looked at Liz. Liz looked at her a bit alarmed, then started pointing to Kid. Dokuro started to feel horrible for thinking about Roxanne and not Kid. Then her mind got taken off of it. She didn't have soul perception, but she felt a very familiar soul. She thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but it felt closed and clearer. Dokuro dropped her bouquet, turned around, and quickly started walking away, making the people around her gasp. She didn't have to pick up her dress, because it was one of those dresses that didn't really have a front, showing off her legs. Kid was wide-eyed.

"I think she's having second thoughts," Black Star whispered to him. Dokuro ran to the entrance hall, passed the large gold water fountain. She opened the double doors and ran outside. She smiled happily.

"Roxanne!" she called as her old partner parked her motorcycle. Roxanne looked at her and smiled. Dokuro ran down the steps to meet her, but Roxanne met her halfway up. Dokuro hugged her and Roxanne hugged back.

"I missed you so much," Roxanne said. Dokuro hugged her tighter.

"I was starting to think that you didn't make it. I already started walking, but I felt your soul," she said. They both let go.

"I promised didn't I? And did you really leave three stripes worried and confused for me?" Roxanne asked. Dokuro nodded.

"I couldn't keep my mind on him. I was on edge about if you would come," she said. Roxanne hugged Dokuro again.

"I wouldn't miss this," she said. "And I can't believe you actually wore a black wedding dress! I knew virgins weren't suppose to wear white, but damn!" Dokuro giggled.

"I am marrying death. And how did you know that I gave it up," she said. Roxanne playfully rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, the second you started crushing on Kid, all you would was say what you would do to him," she said. Dokuro giggled, then she felt another presence.

"You're suppose to be marrying me, not Roxanne," Kid said from the top of the stairs holding Dokuro's bouquet.

"Hey Kid!" Roxanne called. Dokuro turned around and walked over to Kid and took the bouquet that consisted of dark red roses from him.

"Sorry," she said. Kid smirked.

"It's alright. I understand, but I really did think you were having second thoughts," he said. Dokuro grabbed his hand.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," she said. Then they went back in the building, and had the perfect wedding.

_**Flashback**_ _**End**_

* * *

Dokuro removed the covers from her head, but her eyes were still closed. She missed those days. She was so madly in love, and so was Kid. Dokuro opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed them a bit. Her head hurt like someone had banding it with a hammer, then kicked it several times. Dokuro stretched at bit, then she put her arms back down on the side of her. When her hand landed, it touched something that felt like paper. Dokuro looked on the side of her. She saw some papers, she picked them up out of curiosity, then looked them over. As soon as she realized what they were she dropped them. Here eyes were wide, and her breathing turned to panted. She felt like she was having a panic attack. They were divorce papers, and Kid's name was already signed.

* * *

This is the second to last chapter.

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all for reviewing! I'm so happy that I had faithful reviewers for this story. It made writing it fun. =D

Anyhow...

* * *

Dokuro stared wide-eyed at the papers in front of her. Were they real? Was she dreaming? Was all of it really over? Dokuro got out of bed. Her first instinct was to go talk to Kid about this. She did not want her relationship to end with him. At least not that way. Dokuro quickly got dressed and ready. She had to make sure that she was as symmetrical as possible. Dokuro rushed downstairs with the divorce papers in hand. She was about to leave the mansion, but she heard voices coming from the kitchen. Curiously, Dokuro walked to the kitchen, then she opened the door. Now, the fact that Mary wasn't the only person there didn't tick her off, but the fact that the other person was Lanai did.

"It's such a shame that they're getting a divorce. I tried to talk Kid out of it, but he didn't listen," Lanai said with a cup of coffee in hand. Mary sighed and continued to clean the counter. Dokuro walked in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Lanai turned around to look at her from her seat on a bar stool.

"Good morning to you to," she said. Dokuro rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say 'good morning' I said 'What are you doing here?'," Dokuro said.

"Kid invited me over this morning. He left though," Lanai said. Dokuro crossed her arms.

"Well, Kid's gone so you can leave now," she said. Lanai got up and sighed.

"I decided to stay, and help you pack," she said. Dokuro was not about to deal with this bullshit. Especially not in the morning with a hangover and a possible end to her marriage.

"Really? You're here to help me? I don't believe that. Even though you knew I was married to Kid, you still flirted with him, and drove him away from me," Dokuro said. Lanai sighed.

"Dokuro, I'm sorry if it came across that way. It's true, I still have feelings for Kid, but why do you care? Kid told me what you did last night, and that mixed with the fact that you punched him in the face and stormed off says that you don't love him. So your solution is to get a divorce and end the suffering for you and Kid," she said. Dokuro got closer to Lanai. The look in her eyes made her look as if she was about to murder Lanai.

"Listen, I know bull shit when I hear it, and I don't believe that dumb ass stitched up excuse you call a reason for Kid and I to get a divorce. I'm only saying this once: Get the fuck out of my house," Dokuro said.

"Well, Kid-" Dokuro knocked the coffee mug out of Lanai's hand, interrupting her. The mug broke as it made contact with the floor.

"Kid is _my _husband. Stay the fuck away from him you tramp," Dokuro said. Then she turned around and left. Lanai should be the least of her worries right now.

* * *

Sarah sighed. She held her head and tried to pay attention to what Kid was telling her. Last night was kind of crazy. Especially when she had to deal with Dokuro. She wondered how everything went last night with her and Kid. Then Sarah was brought out of her thoughts by a headache. It was Sunday. It wasn't even a school day, but they were still there. And _that _was because several meister and weapon pairs were on extracurricular, or remedial lessons.

"...maybe we shouldn't have let them do that mission. It involves two witches...Sarah...Sarah?" Kid asked. Sara removed her hand and looked at Kid.

"W-What?" she asked. Kid sighed.

"Do you have a hangover?" he asked. Sarah shook her head.

"Of course not...maybe," she said. Kid sighed again and ran his hand through his hair, thinking.

"Just...go home," he said. Sarah smiled.

"Thank you so much!" she said then she started to walk away, but she stopped, "Hey, Kid, what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" Kid asked. Sarah turned around.

"You know, after I called you and told you that I couldn't find Dokuro," she said. Kid nodded.

"Well, I was on my way over there, but I saw Dokuro walking. I guess you could say we...kind of had an argument, I really don't know, she was so out of it. Anyway, I called my lawyer today, and got him to send over some divorce papers. I really want to get it done as soon as possible," he said as if nothing was wrong. Sarah had a 'What the fuck' expression on her face. She didn't know what to say, but she decided to speak anyway.

"What? Are you serious? Did you even think about what I said to you yesterday?" She asked. Kid nodded.

"I did, but after also thinking about how she's been towards me lately and about what happened last night, I figured that she doesn't want to be with me anymore," he said. Sarah balled a fist at her side. She felt a little angry at Kid.

"Kid, she loves you! And I agree she should not have done what she did last night, but if I were accused of being a whore by the person I'm with, then I'd want to show him what a whore was!" she said, then she lowly added, "Not really, but you get my point." Kid sighed.

"Well, I'm not sure how I feel about her. Who knows, maybe this whole time she has been using me," Kid said. Sarah turned around.

"Whatever, Kid. I don't care if you mess up your love life," she said, then she walked away.

* * *

Dokuro made her way through the halls of Shibusen. She was, of course, headed to the Death Room. On her way there, she saw Sarah, who looked a little pissed.

"Are you alright?" Dokuro asked. Sarah turned to look at her.

"You know, I have no idea why you wanted to be with someone who takes you for granted and doesn't care about you," She said, "I hope you make him regret this." Then Sarah left. Dokuro was a bit confused, 'Kid must have told her,' she thought. Dokuro made it to the door of the Death Room. She decided not to knock. Kid would have sensed her soul and probably not have let her in if she did. Dokuro opened the door and walked down the hallway of guillotines. She had no idea what was going to happen. All she knew was that her emotions were all over the place. Dokuro started to walk a bit slower as she made it to the platform. Kid was turned around, but she knew that he knew she was there. Kid sighed.

"What do you want?" he asked as he turned around. Dokuro didn't know what to do, so she held up the papers.

"Kid, what is this?" she asked. Kid looked at it, then looked at Dokuro.

"Divorce papers," he said as if it were nothing, "I kind of hoped that you would have signed them, then left." Dokuro looked at Kid weirdly, but she felt really upset.

"Really? Is that what you hoped? Why? Why do you want to divorce me?" she asked holding back her tears.

"I think you know why," Kid said. Dokuro shook her head.

"I don't. I can't think of a good enough reason. Is it because of last nights mistake? Kid, I'm sorry, please don't end our relationship because of that! I love you," she said. Dokuro felt really vulnerable and pathetic, but she couldn't help herself. She didn't want to get a divorce. Kid put a hand on his head, while he shook it.

"It's not just that," he said while removing his hand, "I can tell. Even though you try to make me believe it, I don't. I don't think you love me. I think you're using me." Dokuro felt her eyes go wide. She was shocked by that.

"What! Kid, I'm not! I do love you!" she said as her tears started to leak. Kid sighed.

"Regardless if that's true or not, I'm not sure I want to be married to you anymore. Our relationship is falling to pieces, and I really don't think you care about that," he said. Dokuro wiped her eyes a bit. She just couldn't fight with him, and if he didn't want to be in a relationship with her, then she wasn't going to force him. Dokuro looked down.

"If that's how you feel, then I'll leave, and sign the papers," she said turning around and leaving. Dokuro walked down the hallway of guillotines. She was happy to get out of there, but really depressed and sad to leave Kid, and end their relationship. Dokuro left the Death Room and walked down the hall. Surprisingly, she saw Sarah leaning against a wall. When Sarah saw Dokuro she ran up to her.

"What happened?" she asked. Dokuro looked down.

"Nothing, we're still getting a divorce," she said. Sarah grit her teeth together and walked to the Death room. Dokuro started walking again.

Sarah ran down the guillotine hallway and reached the platform. She saw Kid there, and like always, his expression looked bored. Kid looked at Sarah curiously as she ran behind him. Sarah started pushing Kid.

"Go! Go get Dokuro back!" she said. Kid turned around, getting her to stop.

"No, we decided to-"

"Kid, you don't want this, and neither does Dokuro. Now go, now!" Sarah said interrupting him.

* * *

Dokuro walked out of Shibusen as she put the papers in the pocket of her shorts, and like before, her emotions were all over. She was sad. She was depressed. She felt like dieing. But she hid all of that and more with a simple frown. Dokuro started walking down the stairs. She really couldn't believe it. Her marriage was over. She loved Kid, and she knew that she always would, but she had no fight left in her. She wanted to tell him 'no'. She wanted to stay with him, but he didn't want to be with her anymore, so she left it at that. She did not want to force him into staying married to her. It's not like she could anyway. Dokuro didn't think that it would end, especially not in that way. She had met Kid on the exact same stairs that she was walking down now, and she didn't think she'd ever be with someone as perfect as him. Dokuro felt some tears fall down her face. She realized that there was nothing she could do. Dokuro was now about a third of the way down the stairs, but she stopped. She felt someone's hand grab her arm. Dokuro turned around.

"Why do you always do this?" Kid asked. Dokuro looked at him a bit confused.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why do you always never care? I've treated you horribly, I neglected you, and I made you feel as if you didn't matter. Why do you just take it?" Kid asked. Dokuro looked down.

"Isn't the answer obvious?" she asked, "I love you. I don't care what you do to me. As long as I was able to stay with you, I was fine with it. I have to admit, it did hurt being treated that way, and I hated not being able to see you that much anymore, even if it meant you that were making me feel bad. But, Kid, I can't help myself. I'm so in love with you," she said. Kid let go of Dokuro's arm.

"Dokuro, you need to tell me what you're feeling. I only did all of that, because I thought you were using me. I'm sorry, but I know that won't make up for all of the pain that I caused you," Kid said looked down. Dokuro sighed.

"Kid, it's alright," she said holding both of his hands. Kid looked up at her.

"It isn't," he said ,"How can I make this up to you?" Dokuro smiled at Kid.

"Don't divorce me," she said. Kid moved his hands away from Dokuro's, and grabbed the papers from her pocket. Then he ripped them up.

"I won't," he said, "and I'll never try to again. Dokuro, I really love you." Dokuro wrapped her arms around Kid, and Kid wrapped his around her.

"I love you too. I'm sorry all of this happened," Dokuro said. Kid shook his head.

"It's not your fault. I just couldn't realize the reason you never cared how I treated you was because of how much you loved me," he said. They let go of each other.

"Let's go home," Dokuro said holding one of Kid's hands. Kid nodded and they started walking down the staircase. Dokuro felt very happy. She was never going to let something like that happen again, but she was really happy, because after everything that had happened she certainly knew.

She loved him. He loved her. That's how it started, and that's how it was going to stay.

* * *

I'm so happy to be finally done. It was fun writing, and fun using your OCs.

I might do an epilogue, or I might not. I really don't know.

Anyway, please review. I'd love to know what you thought of the story. =D


End file.
